


Time to Play the Game

by Jim_Ohki



Category: Naruto, Sekirei
Genre: Cliches Galore, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fuuinjutsu, Godlike!Naruto, Harem, Lemons, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim_Ohki/pseuds/Jim_Ohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obvious AU, OOC. Placed in a seal during Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto is locked in limbo until twenty years before the Sekirei Plan begins. Expanded Summary and notes within. Repairs made and reposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Disclaimer: I make no claims at ownership of any copyrighted characters, places or events used herein. The only thing I make a claim to is this fic, which originated in my head and any original characters created by me herein. The following was made for public consumption at zero profit, and is not for sale except to the owning companies. Yes, I dream big.

 

**_Expanded Summary/Synapsis/Notes_** : Okay, I got distracted in a rather big way. In my usual perusal of fics for inspiration I discovered one of the more bizarre and fan-service heavy series out there: Sekirei. So, having done some interwebs hunting I found a free-site that has the English Dub. Not as great as the English Sub -especially the Direct Translation that doesn't lose the original jokes- but it gave me material to go on. Then I looked for fics for it, in particular that crossed with Naruto. Why is easy enough to understand, when the Sekirei toss elements around like candy -even if they are restricted to one element per person.

 

Well, GGGRRR! I got annoyed rather fast at the limited selection which has three plotlines. One is the classic Immortal/Godlike Naruto. Two is Sekirei taking place in the Narutoverse without much deviation from canon. Three is similar to Two, except there is _way_ too much author bias showing up in the bashing of everything in Naruto . . . sometimes including the blond himself.

 

So rather than flame those authors for . . . well, looking something like a cookie-cutter I thought to hell with it I'll write my own. This way I satisfy my urge to write, I give most of my fans the service they desire and I don't look like a douche for lighting my fellows on fire. Especially when I use a few of the elements of the above-mentioned plotlines.

 

**_WARNING:_** This is Sekirei we're talking about. As it is for a more adult audience with the nudity and innuendo there will be no notices to any adult scenes within. People under the age of viewing such **_must find something else to read_**. The author -and any websites this story is posted to- will not be held responsible for children being caught reading adult material after having given this fair notice.

 

Time to Play the Game, Part One

 

By: (Driver) Jim Ohki

 

"This is just until the war ends," Tsunade Senju was truly miserable as she condemned her reason to live. It was a painful decision on the Godaime Hokage's part, but one that she had to see through. With her, on this Kami-forsaken island just to the north of the old _Uzu no Kuni_ and looking devastated, was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 

"Take the time to train and get to know your inner self," the busty blond continued, forcing herself through this latest attempt to thwart the Mad Uchihas as the rest of the Elemental Nations had come to call them. "This sealing matrix is a legacy of my Grandmother Mito. From the notes left behind, it is a self-contained pocket dimension that can sustain human life. Personally I didn't understand how things like food and a toilet work, but I know they do. We'll come for you once the matter with Obito and Sasuke is resolved."

 

"Tsunade-hime," Naruto wouldn't actually say it, but his eyes did the begging and pleading for her to reconsider her chosen course of action. He had even resorted to using her name and trying to butter her up with the Princess moniker Jiraiya had once used.

 

"Just . . . no matter what happens, know that you are loved," she leaned forward to place the dreaded ' _good-bye_ ' kiss upon his lips. "Until I or another can come for you we want you to train, train and train some more. We . . . we might not be enough to stop _them_. We shall give it our all though, to buy you the time you need to grow strong."

 

"No . . .," the blond whispered, head slowly shaking in denial. In the back of his mind he could feel Kurama getting restless, a sign that the Bijuu was paying attention to the current goings-on. Oh how he desired to be free of the woman's grip, but she was relentless as her clone finished the Array.

 

"Always remember, no matter when you are set free, that we love you," were her last words to him directly as she used her Chakra Scalpels to sever his muscles. It was a cheap trick, she knew, to buy the time needed for her to vacate the Array before executing her -self-admitted- most idiotic plan to date.

 

" _FUUIN!_ "

 

**_One Million Years Later*_ **

 

The face of the Earth had changed rather dramatically since the time of the Pangea Super-Continent. The calamities that had struck had naturally wiped the slate clean as it were, almost as if a higher power was resetting an experiment after yet another failure.

 

One piece of the ancient land had sunk into the ocean but was never reclaimed by the tectonic plate it sat on being crushed by its' neighbor. That this barren piece of rock had the strangest metal contraption sitting on it went unnoticed.

 

One Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was _bored_. He now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was as close to Hell as he -really, any living being- could truly experience. With only one companion to talk to, subjects of interest had long since dried up. In fact, while he couldn't do anything about the Array he had been put in those many years ago, he had the notes of Mito Senju to go over. That was beside the surprise Tsunade had snuck into his pack: the entirety of the Elemental Nation's Shinobi Jutsu Collection -with the big Five's Forbidden Scroll!- and what was his by birthright. The hidden treasure trove of his parents.

 

While inside the seal, time was more of an abstract concept than linear. He had found via the rather meticulous records his ancestor had kept that there was an issue with the method used to halt time.

 

It was never intended to last more than six months.

 

Since the Array was active, it was written with the 'responsibility' to keep the alive object within . . . well, alive. As the fail-point approached, the component responsible for keeping the sealed alive reached out in its' limited capacity and struck pay-dirt.

 

A seal touched by a Kami to contain a massive amount of chakra.

 

The Shinigami, specifically.

 

No human quite understood what it meant to use a God, of any variety, in _Fuuinjutsu_. The _Hakke no Shiki Fuuin_ that had been on Naruto since just after birth had a trace amount of the Shinigami's energy contained within it. In all truth, the Juubi would have called it a trace. To the blond, it might as well have been a third reserve he had never tapped into.

 

Once Naruto had willingly unraveled the seal, he had unknowingly shunted the extra energy into a pseudo-storage. His body couldn't handle the outrageous power of a God after all and thus protected itself yet was too accustomed to it being part of himself that he couldn't simply get rid of it.

 

Now that energy was sought out, a remnant of one seal empowering another. However the trace amount of power from the Shinigami overloaded the time-freeze component, before feeding back into the source. While it was diluted, thanks to the entire Array recharging itself, it was still the power of a being that was outside the time-stream.

 

It was the _weakest_ way to gain Immortality. The blond wouldn't really mind living until the end of the world, for there was plenty of interesting things to do and learn. No, he complained because it was handed to him on a silver platter. The entire reason he wouldn't mind was that he had spent _far_ too much time inside the seal and was thus unaware of the incarnations of humans that felt the need to slaughter each other.

 

His training ramped up upon discovering the ' _Immune to Death_ ' clause. He was rather amazed and sickened by what he had put his body through, only to close his eyes for a rest to wake up completely unharmed.

 

Naruto had literally lost his head a few times in his excitement, only to regain consciousness all better a few hours later. He wasn't quite willing to figure out how he regenerated his head and brain, instead focusing on the fact that he could at all. The perk of that was not having to imitate Hidan by having his head stitched back on whenever he forgot himself.

 

As he let his mind wander, his eyes took in the white expanse of nothingness. There was a floor as he didn't have the feeling of eternal falling, even if he couldn't actually see it. By being lit up, the space he occupied kept his eyes accustomed to light which would be a good thing once he could get out of this blasted place.

 

Which was apparently about to happen.

 

"Somebody is messing with something they shouldn't," the blond narrowed his eyes, looking up at the "sky" having felt a disturbance. "Whoever it is has the barest of energy manipulation fundamentals and not much else. Well, either way I guess my sentence in purgatory has finally come to an end."

 

With nothing to do but read, train, eat the never-ending ration bars that he could ignore the bland flavor of and move _far_ away from the last place he had relieved himself Naruto had grown mentally alongside physically. He was also understandably annoyed at having been forgotten for so long. The thought percolated in the back of his brain that he _wasn't_ forgotten . . . the others that knew where he was were long since turned to dust.

 

Hopefully whatever madness had gotten into the two living Uchiha was gone with their bodies. If not . . . well, wait until they get a load of him.

 

" **Hey, pay attention** ," Kurama made his presence known for the first time in a couple centuries. The giant Bijuu had gone into a restorative sleep after being reunited with the Yin half prior to the War going south and was now at full charge.

 

"This is going to hurt, I believe," Naruto didn't waver in his watching the "sky" as it started to warp, bubble and twist paradoxically.

 

He had no idea that outside, it was the earthquake that rose the island out of the ocean. The shaking had deformed the ground where he had been sealed, breaking the until-then nearly pristine Array. What he had _felt_ on the other hand was in the very alien craft sitting not to far away. The sole grown occupant had briefly awoken, sending out an unintentional pulse of her power before returning to her slumber.

 

It was this pulse which attracted the attention of Hiroto Minaka to an otherwise unremarkable chunk of rock sitting in the Pacific. This was also the lead in Naruto's assumption as to somebody having found his . . . resting place.

 

The "sky" cracked, heralding his release. The unseen but felt "ground" suddenly rushed upwards as the pulse of not-chakra had been close enough to the right wavelength to trigger the unseal mechanism. Yet Naruto continued to stare upward, which was a good thing as his exit point destabilized rapidly.

 

"There's nobody on the outside controlling the Array," he crouched down, now understanding that his earlier assumption was incorrect. Without that control the entire matrix would collapse upon itself instead of 'shoving' the contained out -thus the rising floor.

 

With a mighty grunt, he leapt upwards as hard as he could while forcing as much chakra out of his feet as possible.

 

The landing and return to the world could have gone far better.

 

"Fuck this hurts," he somehow roared through clenched teeth, looking down at where his feet should be only to find bloody stumps. Having shoved jagged rocks into the wounds when he tried to land upright was what he was complaining about, even as he fell flat on his face.

 

As he lay there in a monstrous amount of pain, he still managed to take in his surroundings. Fortune seemed to smile upon him as the Array -now just a unreadable burn on the ground- was under an outcropping giving him some aerial cover. This was good as it took three hours minimum to regenerate his feet, when they didn't have debris in the way. Where he had fallen on his face was relatively smooth compared to the jagged rocks he had landed on, which was another plus as he could rest without moving much to get comfortable.

 

Nap time in fresh air sounded _wonderful_ at that point so he took advantage of his position.

 

Five hours later, a guesstimate if there ever was one as the sun had set and the only illumination was the stars. It just happened to be a new moon this night, which meant it was very dark out. Naruto sat up, glancing at his restored feet before mentally brushing the matter off after unsealing a spare set of the standard Shinobi sandals.

 

Time to get back to civilization, whatever and wherever that happened to be. He got into his Senjutsu-gathering stance, and stilled his entire body. Not a minute later he was in action, cruising across the water at a speed that no boat of any type could hope to match leaving a rooster tail in his wake.

 

He completely missed the strange craft in his haste to get to other people.

 

" **This time is strange** ," Kurama chimed in now that the need to concentrate was reduced. " **I feel negativity everywhere yet also . . . apathy. The humans have quit caring so long that whatever is going on doesn't affect their daily lives. I also do not sense my siblings, the Juubi or the Uchihas**."

 

" _We appear to be the last of our breed, my friend_ ," the blond multitasked; running across open water, dodging the occasional obstacle, staying focused on Sennin Mode and carrying on a conversation. " _While I do feel for the other Bijuu, having lost their individuality, it's a sign that the Alliance won the war. I can detect . . . millions of civilians due west of here. What I_ don't _sense is any chakra usage at all. The people of this time have apparently long since lost their ability to harness it_."

 

" **I always knew I'd out-live the other Eight** ," the tenant sounded smug and put out at the same time, which was weird in and of itself. " **To do so this way . . . no, this I cannot like in the least. Yes you silly bag of bones, I mean fighting to the death in honorable combat**."

 

" _Pride is good, so long that it doesn't dictate your actions_ ," the landlord wasn't about to argue the point as they'd had that particular conversation many times over the many years. Both of their angles on the topic were well known by the other and thus there was no reason to rehash an old argument.

 

**_Twenty Years Later, Shinto Teito streets_ **

 

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto groused to nobody, barely above a whisper lost in the daily noise of the city.

 

Upon setting foot on land, he had quite easily established himself under disguise as his Sensei Jiraiya. Being that the man had been loud and boisterous when he felt like it the role was quite easy to get into. _Icha-Icha_ was a hit once again, after he had gone through to edit it for a bit more plot without harming the smut. It amazed him how such a change reached the female populace who treated the books like romance novels while the men got their eye-porn. In the span of five years the blond had made more money than his Godfather could conceive of -thanks to a much larger populace and this wonderful thing called the Internet-, prompting a slower release of the series after his brand of touch-ups.

 

Once he had income, as he seriously doubted anyone in this time would need a Shinobi to assassinate anybody, did he secure a residence again under his now alter-ego. He had found a compound in the older, more traditional northern sector that closely resembled the style he was familiar with. Truthfully, it was a house that was smaller than a mansion but too large to just be labeled as a house. It also had a bigger than normal yard, adding to the feel of being a 'compound'. In the dead of night he had applied every seal he had learned in his time in . . . the pocket dimension as he called it. Nobody was getting onto his property unless he allowed them. If they tried the front door, they would be redirected to some important task. Attempting to break in through the windows earned electrocution. When he closed the gate and activated the primary barrier, anybody jumping over the fence would be teleported ninety thousand feet in the air over the ocean.

 

Here and now, what had his attention was a giant monitor on the side of a building -with sound that bellowed over the daily noise- that was announcing the buy-out of the city by Mid Bio Informatics. The CEO Hiroto Minaka had his picture shown briefly, long enough for Naruto to understand that the man was unhinged.

 

Really, having the collar of his coat higher than the top of his head gave it away. There was something familiar about the smug look on his face, almost as if he was about to unleash anarchy on the populous for no other reason than he could.

 

" **Well, this corruption is familiar** ," Kurama sneezed, as if the giant nose had been inhaling dust. " **Damn it all, I had hoped we were rid of that**."

 

" _Money talks K, you know this_ ," Naruto paused in thought, even as he navigated the crowds going about their lives. " _Wait, no you don't. You've never needed nor wanted money to get what you desire._ "

 

" **Damn straight**!" the Bijuu was rather proud of that fact. " **Seriously though, something foul is in the air. Be on your toes, because I just _know_ I'm going to get dragged in by proxy of you**."

 

" _I feel the love_ ," the blond snarked, sarcasm set to maximum.

 

"Incoming!" a female voice overhead bellowed, earning his attention. "Please move, I can't stop!"

 

In tandem, without the other knowing, the last _Jinchuuriki_ sweat-dropped in sync with his Bijuu. Naturally, in a bizarre situation, the blond looked up to see what the noise was about only to get a face-full of . . . breasts?

 

The pair of people tumbled down the sidewalk a bit, before coming to a halt with the blond on his back while the flying woman was on top of him. Somehow she had gotten turned around as he could feel her face resting on his thighs. Being none the worse for wear Naruto glanced down only to come face to crotch with a pair of white panties.

 

" _Well, my suffering is at an end_ ," he thought, sending praises to Karma for _finally_ paying up on his amassed tab. Although he kept the good thoughts to a minimum so as not to tempt Fate.

 

"Ow," the young woman complained, sitting up and unintentionally sitting on the blonde's face. She seemed completely unaware that there was an invader under her rather short skirt, instead focusing on rubbing a lump on the right side of her head.

 

" _I amend my previous thought_ ," he found it hard to breathe thanks in part to the cloth covering his nose. " _It appears that I've stepped out of purgatory and into Icha-Icha. Hmmmm . . . smells like honey_."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the rather cheerful voice of the young woman heralded her getting to her feet before turning and offering a bow. "That building _was_ too high to jump off of after all . . ."

 

"Nah, don't worry about it," Naruto had risen himself, dusting his clothes as he inspected the rather innocent-looking female. He was confused as to her choice of clothes, which was a mish-mash that appeared familiar. A top that Shion would wear if it was a couple sizes larger to reduce the cleavage, the skirt Suzumebachi would appreciate, thigh-high white stockings that Hinata had favored -once he talked her into them- and of all things fighter's gloves in a color that Sakura would find ironic . . . or an insult. He ignored the pink bow sprouting from her back in a twisted parody of Orochimaru's uniform. His eyes rested on her breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing before looking back into her face.

 

Before more could be said, the mystery lady made to move him out of the way of a sudden lightning strike. From the way that the sky was clear, and the build-up of that blasted not-chakra that was getting on his nerves, he knew that it was not some random event. He could see the surprise in her eyes when she discovered he was suddenly like an imbedded concrete pole having become the immovable object.

 

Glancing upwards, while the Shrine Maiden look-alike fussed over his person, he beheld the sight of dark haired twins . . . each wearing something Anko had in her closet.

 

Yep, into live-action _Icha-Icha_ indeed.

 

"You do _not_ want to do this," Naruto didn't even give the pair time to speak as he narrowed his eyes at them. He had encountered them and their handler before, finding all three to be lacking. Of course, it had been a clone in disguise learning the city and the criminal underworld which meant they were clueless as to the hostility heading in their direction.

 

"The hell is your problem?!" the twin with bigger breasts snarled, arcs of lightning dancing on her closed right fist.

 

"Let me clue you in to something here," he continued his glare. "Lightning gets blown away by Wind, as I shall demonstrate." Having had millennia upon millennia to practice, he had his hands-signs down to the final one that controlled the flight-path of the Jutsu. So it was to great surprise when with a contortion of his fingers -the Ram sign, not that they knew it- a tornado suddenly spun up from nowhere. Before the winds could even be registered it was compressed into the thickness of a needle before being launched at the target.

 

" ** _Fuuton: Atsugai_**." He had long-since mastered his arsenal to the point he didn't really need to speak the words. Thinking them was enough.

 

The roof that the twins were on vanished under the power in the technique as it exploded, sending them flying and heavily damaging the top of the building.

 

"Sugoi!" the brown-haired girl that had yet to introduce herself was awed by the power in the move. She had clasped her hands together and brought them up in front of her chin inadvertently making her cleavage deeper by squishing her breasts together while her eyes were suddenly replaced by stars.

 

It took a surprising amount of willpower on his part to not react in one of two ways. The first was bellowing 'KAWAII!' at the top of his lungs before glomping the cuteness. The other was a sudden desire to find an alley or other out of the way place and perform the old 'up with the skirt, down with the panties' after bending her over.

 

The scent of honey he had detected earlier, although he had been up close to the source, suddenly assaulted his nose. He narrowed his eyes at the still unintroduced woman that had some hair acting like an antennae. Her gaze had gone half-lidded, her skin had flushed to almost Hinata-esque proportions, her breathing had gotten much deeper and . . . yes, the light reflected off of the moisture trailing down her inner thighs.

 

Thank you mini-skirt!

 

"Hey . . .," he felt that being the nice guy would be better, as he wasn't nearly as jaded to the world as he could have been. Spending a million years in a white space with no clue of humanities cruelty helped in that regard. He slowly walked up to the heavily panting woman and placed his right hand in her left shoulder in the universal 'you okay?' gesture.

 

"Ohhh," she moaned at the contact, her entire body shivering.

 

Naruto raised his left eyebrow as she rode out what appeared to be a rather powerful orgasm. Looking down confirmed his thought as there was definite signs that she had 'creamed her panties'.

 

It was difficult to get the meaning of the words in this new day and age. Really, it was the fault of his era as underwear was very much optional as opposed to this society that ingrained the absolute need to _not_ be commando.

 

"Master . . ." the young woman's voice broke him out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing in hers. Okay, that was new. "Ashikabi-sama . . . oh my!"

 

This was getting out of hand, like some Ecchi Manga that had a running gag of shredding the clothing off of big-breasted women. He lifted his hand off of her shoulder, letting her enjoy her second orgasm before flicking her in the forehead.

 

The fact that she went tumbling down the street into a wall went ignored.

 

"Right, so can we actually talk now?" he slid his hands into the pockets of his trusty Sage coat while walking up to her upside-down form. He managed to pretend not to notice her now transparent underwear.

 

" _Shaved bald, just the way I like it. Nice._ " He kept that to himself, even though he felt Kurama paying extra attention. Sensory sharing was awesome for the Bijuu, who got to experience new things for the first time in the many years of 'life'.

 

Thank Kami for the others breaking him of that damned 'everything is perverted' virgin mindset.

 

"Uh . . . okay," the brown-haired girl stood up relatively quickly, appearing completely unharmed and going back to her bubbly personality. "I'm Number Eighty-Eight Musubi!"

 

Alarm bells immediately went off in Naruto's mind. Only a laboratory would number a person . . . a test subject. He wasn't even aware of the anger that had surfaced in his expression causing the cheerful girl to shrink into herself.

 

"Musubi huh?" he pushed aside the mental red flag, focusing on the here and now. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service. Come, let's head over to my place where we can talk away from prying ears."

 

The masked, silver-haired person around the corner stifled a gasp at being found out.

 

Naruto scooped the finally identified Musubi up like she weighed nothing, carrying her bridal-style as he took off at a speed even the Sekirei would have trouble matching. That was his intent, to go faster than any pursuers but not his maximum velocity to keep some of the mystery around his person.

 

The dust from his departure had just settled when one Minato Sahashi rounded the corner completely oblivious to what he just missed.

 

**_Naruto's Compound, Five Minutes Later_ **

 

The blond wasn't even breathing hard from his sprint from Downtown where he had met Musubi to his place in the Northern Sector. He briefly cast a glance at the neighbor on his left, one that he had kept an eye one due to the not-chakra he could sense coming from the place.

 

Maison Izumo. With the smoking hot landlady and two female tenants. He ignored the silver-haired dude running around over there for reason.

 

Moving on . . .

 

Naruto waved his hand at his gate, briefly flaring his chakra to disengage the barrier before letting himself in without putting the now sleeping Musubi down. It amazed him that instead of the wide range of emotions one would experience from moving so fast she had decided to take a nap.

 

Well, in that case he would make lunch as if she was this tired she was also into the realm of being a ravenous beast needing sustenance. It also helped calm his libido and inner beast down, allowing them to try to fit some of the pieces of this new puzzle together.

 

" **I'm telling you Naruto, she's close enough to look it but she is _not_ human** ," Kurama lay in the mindscape, completely unbothered by simply relaxing. Really, it would be damned impossible for the giant fox to find another place to lounge around in this day and age. " **It's not even the fact that she let slip being in a lab. Her power, while a facsimile of chakra, is _just_ different enough to not be. In addition to that is what I sense from her. She's like a sexy combination of you and that Lee character with a love for battle but will protect what is precious to her with everything she has.** "

 

" _She also seems awfully scatterbrained_ ," the host thought back as he worked in the kitchen, fixing up some grub. " _It's like she has the body of a young adult but the education and mindset of a preteen. Going along your vein of thought, that lab many have forced her growth from an embryo instead of letting nature work her magic._ "

 

They had no idea how close to the truth they were.

 

After finishing the preparations for lunch he headed back into his family/living/dining room and looked down at the young woman napping on his couch. Having had relations in the past, he was privy to the female complaint of chaffing if the woman in question was in wet underwear too long.

 

So he did the natural good-guy thing and after some maneuvering that left the brown-haired girl with her butt in the air took them off.

 

" _I don't recall ever seeing 'that' gasp like a fish out of water_ ," the blond thought, eyes locked on target. " _Then again I've never made a woman cum from just touching her shoulder. Usually they get theirs by either imitating an 'all you can eat buffet' for me or are impaled by my personal weapon_."

 

The one he was watching, even if he was staring under her skirt, let loose a cute noise when she stretched suddenly awakening from her nap. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing when she arced her back, causing the hem of her skirt to ride higher or that she had inadvertently shoved everything below the waist in his direction.

 

" _Good Kami, is this the ever elusive 'innocent sex appeal' of legend_?" he wondered to himself. Really, there was role-playing the naïve youth with no clue of what they were doing. Even the best of actors made it seem forced, if even just a tad and thus ruining the attempt.

 

Right here and now, Naruto had found somebody that gave off the vibe without any of the forcefulness.

 

Oh yes, if this kept up it was going in the latest _Icha-Icha_.

 

"Enjoy your nap?" Naruto didn't even bother trying to hide the amusement he felt as his eyes traveled upwards to her face.

 

"Oh yes Ashikabi-sama," Musubi . . . purred? Okay, that was a new one for the blond. "Musubi is all rested now . . .," her third person speak went ignored in favor of her stomach letting loose a roar loud enough to send the birds in the trees outside into flight.

 

Good thing he had made enough lunch for the entirety of the Akamichi Clan.

 

"Come on," he gestured over to his dining table. "There's plenty to eat."

 

The young woman gave him the most adorable puppy-eyes . . . ever, once he thought about it in response to having food ready to go in her belly.

 

As the brunette chowed down, ignoring everything else around her in a parody of how he eats his ramen, the blond glanced around his rather large house. While it had nice furniture, all of it in a Western Design since he refused to sit in seiza unless he absolutely _had_ to, it was missing everything that the rest of the world considered 'conveniences'. There was no ultra-ridiculously large television, no gaming consoles, no phones, no computers or much of anything electronic that was not needed for daily functions.

 

He got enough entertainment watching the landlady next door deploy her Hanya masks at wrong-doers. Really, thanks to having the contents of the Uzumaki Noh Mask Shrine, if he felt like it he could _really_ put the fear of a God into the sometimes unruly neighbors.

 

Hanya, meet Shinigami.

 

The world shuddered for a moment, trying to understand the feeling of doom that suddenly washed over the populace. Such unnatural things were never meant to even be thought of forget actually happen.

 

"If you could be so kind," Naruto ignored the feeling, as he was wont to do when other things had his attention, "could you explain to me . . . well, pretty much everything since you fell from the sky at random?"

 

Musubi stopped eating, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with a mouthful, to stare at the blond on the other side of the table. Her eyes betrayed her incomprehension to the request, as if the wording went right over her head.

 

"Can you tell me what is going on?" he tried again, slowing his speech down to that of one talking to a child. Those labs had best _not_ have fucked up as much as he was starting to believe or there would be a resurgence of the Kyuubi myth.

 

Once she swallowed her mouthful of grub, Musubi blinked owlishly before giving her standard half-answer about Ashikabi, Sekirei and nothing of real import.

 

Oh damn it. That was _not_ a good sign.

 

"I admit to not being the sharpest knife in the drawer," the blond had adapted a saying from his time to this one, that fit surprisingly well. "But your education is . . . lacking. Just from looking at you I can tell you're like me; you learn best by doing not having a boring drawl go in one ear and out the other. So to start, tell me what you know about male-female interactions."

 

She looked at him as if he was an alien.

 

"Do you know what sex is?" he simplified his words again, resisting the urge to massage the crown of his nose to avoid a headache.

 

"Duh!" the brunette suddenly seemed to understand the goings-on. "Of course I do silly. It's what an Ashikabi does to their Sekirei."

 

Oh hell no. Fuck. Shit. Insert long list of expletives here. There was no way he could let a young woman _this_ naïve and innocent roam around. He knew he was going to have to back up a bit, to find just where those scientists had fumbled her education.

 

"All right, let's try something else," he coughed in that fake manner one uses to get away from awkwardness. "What about the basic concepts of society? You know, things like modesty, discretion, common sense, common courtesy?"

 

"Hmmm . . .," she adopted her thinking pose, face scrunched up as she wracked her mind for the answers. The length of silence grew ridiculously long, into the five minute range when she finally spoke again. "Nope, not a clue."

 

" _Must not go Transformation and slaughter! Must not go Transformation and slaughter!_ " he repeated in his head as he felt the incredulity from Kurama. Even as a child the blond wasn't _this_ uninformed.

 

"What did they _do_ to you?" he voiced, leaning back in his chair completely blown away by the sheer lack of morality those scientists had. This was the right question to ask as the brown-haired girl went into a bit more detail about the Adjusters and just what it was they did to her kind.

 

"Wait a minute," he had let her finish for fear of her losing track of where she was in the conversation. "You're telling me there are one hundred eight Sekirei, each one wielding a single dominate power with a couple other skills to not seem like a one trick pony? That the single trait is either Brain, Fist, Feet, Element or Weapon? That these 'Adjusters' tampered with your genetic code and essentially grew you in a tube? That they made your kind _dependent_ on having an Ashikabi and brainwashed those they could?"

 

"That's what I said," Musubi poked her tongue out at him, as if he was being silly.

 

" _Easy enough I suppose for a Jack of All Trades such as myself_ ," he thought while keeping his expression neutral so as not to show the absolute fury he felt. " _I wouldn't even need to go higher than I can without drawing in outside power and I could crush all of them at the same time. Except for . . . what did she call her, Sekirei Zero One? Yeah, that one would be a challenge._ "

 

"Can I get my wings now?" Musubi pouted, looking absolutely adorable while doing so. A quick glance revealed that all of the lunch was gone into the combined Abyss that was their stomachs. He saw no reason not to honor her request, but was damn sure that he was going to have multiple eyes open during the event and that he was going to be comfortable doing so.

 

He led her back over to the couch, before sitting down and patting the seat to his left in an invitation for her to join him. For her lacking education, she understood the gesture immediately and was prompt in sitting down herself.

 

"Before we do this," Naruto had a serious air about him, "you need to understand a few things. First and foremost, this bond you spoke of is not a Master-Slave relationship. I will train you to be as powerful as you want to be. I will even fix your lack of an education to the best of my ability. In order for me to do this you _must_ , under any circumstance, not tell another soul about what I can do and just who I truly am without my permission. Do you understand?" She nodded, prompting him to continue. "The consequences will be most dire for both of us if anybody else I do not trust finding out about me at this point in time. Secondly, I am possessive of what is mine so if I growl at random out in public and you feel no threats, ignore it. Finally, is that I am the last of my kind: a Shinobi who, at birth, was turned into a _Jinchuuriki_. I don't know what effects having an entity made out of chakra -I'll explain this later- hanging around in my soul can have on the bond. That being said, do you still want to do this?"

 

Her answer was prompt and was enough of a surprise to make the blond pause for a moment. She had thrown her left leg over his lap before sitting, straddling him before her hands gently cupped his face. She gave no notice to his hands resting on her hips under her skirt nor to the fact that she was commando. The brunette even missed the five clones that had appeared from nowhere and were watching intently.

 

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," Musubi breathed, her voice oozing sex appeal. She tilted her head slightly before leaning in for a kiss which he obliged with enthusiasm.

 

While the pair were making out on the couch, the clones were surprised when eight brilliant white wings of light suddenly sprouted out of her back without tearing her top. The form looked nothing like a bird's wings nor those of the Angels of legend, instead almost looking like the pattern Chomei had with an extra. Four wings flared to each side of the brunette, threatening to knock the walls down before they wrapped around the couch shielding the pair from view.

 

For his part, Naruto was surprised to discover feelings not his own flowing through him. Contentment. Joy. Relief. Arousal. Happiness. Each one was catalogued before being shunted aside for the next. He was so into what he was doing he had failed to notice that his hands had wandered back from her hips onto her firm backside.

 

Musubi might be scatterbrained and not very knowledgeable in life but she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. Her hands had done their own exploring of his face, hair and torso before wandering down to her current seat to find the hardened lump she knew was there. Her body had bucked when it registered his fondling of her rear, spurring her onward to fumble through undoing his pants enough to free the hot length she desired.

 

Air became an issue, to which Naruto fixed by moving his head to kiss and lick on the left side of her neck -also causing her wings to disappear. He listened to the heavy panting of the highly attractive girl on his lap like one listens to music, taking great enjoyment in being the one to do this to her. He had just gotten to her cleavage when she shifted her hips forward while rising up before sinking down on his girth.

 

"Naruto-sama~," she moaned, eyes closed in bliss. "I feel the love of my Ashikabi-sama inside me~."

 

If she called that love then just wait for him to get into the swing of things.

 

The blond let go of her hind end long enough to grasp her top to pull it to the sides, freeing her breasts from confinement before going back to where his hands were. He lightly pulled her up before pushing her down, teaching as he went what she needed to do without words. He was pleased that she caught on quickly, flexing her legs to get a good bounce going.

 

Her head fell backward when he started sucking on her right nipple like a babe would its' mother, right hand traveling upwards to fondle the other breast so as not to leave it unattended. Together they discovered that this was a sensitive area of her body as she peaked quickly from his ministrations and the now throbbing shaft buried to the hilt in her.

 

The brunette gave loose a quiet wail, somehow keeping the volume down while demonstrating the bliss she was feeling. She was confused for a moment when he prompted her to stand up by lifting her clean off of his lap. That confusion went away when he, now behind her, used his left hand to hold her left hip while his right gently pushed on her back just below her neck. Once she was in position, using the back of the couch as a support, did he toss her skirt over her waist before diving back in and setting his own pace.

 

Musubi gave a louder moan of approval at being taken from behind, bent over the couch. She was learning what a few of the things she had no clue on earlier meant.

 

Naruto leaned forward enough to grasp her swinging breasts without disrupting his rhythm. He was surprised to find that she was incredibly slick, warm and tight all at the same time. He had noticed the lack of a hymen but simply made a note to ask about it later so that he could enjoy this.

 

"Musubi-chan," he panted, warning her of his own end approaching. When she didn't seem to understand he was forced to elaborate. "I'm about to cum!"

 

"Do it inside~!" she groaned, on the edge of another peak herself. "Musubi wants to feel the love of her Ashikabi-sama deep inside~!"

 

Who was he to deny such a request?

 

His thrusting ended abruptly as he reached his end, body involuntarily jerking as each blast left his length to saturate her womb.

 

"This love . . . so warm . . .," the brunette was blissed out completely, panting heavily like she had run the width of Shinto Teito a couple dozen times.

 

The pair remained there, coupled at the hips while the blond dispelled his clones. Seeing not just the Winging but their sex from multiple angles gave him far more information than he thought he would get. Even as his end tapered off, his eyes went to the top of her back just below her neck where her crest had suddenly appeared. Not even bothering to remove himself from her, he leaned forward to trace the odd-looking tattoo only to find several seals imbedded within.

 

Those tomoe did not inspire confidence in him now. The last time he had seen any type of _Fuuinjutsu_ involving that shape was Orochimaru's variant. Well, this wouldn't do at all.

 

With a blur of movement that the still out of it Musubi missed; he had her top off, had laid her down on the couch while using the removed article as a towel under the junction between her legs, had himself tucked away and was in the process of getting her crest to fully expand like every compressed seal could if prodded right. All of that, in the span of two seconds.

 

" **The fuck is this shit?** " Kurama bellowed as the image of what the host was looking at was sent to the beast.

 

" _I don't understand how this could have happened,_ " Naruto mentally growled, highly agitated by what he was finding. " _Remote kill switch, remote control switch, one-way death switch tied into the Bond -most likely if the Ashikabi dies so do they. Loyalty enforcement. Battle desire amplifier. Memory suppressor. Personality suppressor. Intelligence suppressor. Great Kami on a bicycle K, these fools have fucked the Sekirei up far worse than I ever was! What really worries me is this Soul suppressor that is triggered by certain events, almost as if accumulated battle damage will in effect shut her down until the counter-seal is applied._ "

 

" **There must have been a cache on that island that was found by somebody else** ," the Bijuu thumped all nine tails against the floor of the mindscape in aggravation. " **Although, to understand how the seals work would have taken experimentation as I doubt there was much in the way of an instruction manual left behind**."

 

" _Ah hell_ ," the blond swore. " _That fool Minaka is tinkering with many things_ way _beyond his understanding, even with reverse engineering. Just how many people died before figuring out how these seals work_?"

 

A puff of smoke heralded the arrival of a clone that nodded to the original who promptly set out to sort his thoughts. Musubi wasn't at fault for her condition so it wouldn't be fair to take his frustration out on her. Thus the distraction to keep her from looking for him.

 

Once outside of his gate, he enabled the barrier before heading for a park. While being surrounded by Nature, it was far easier for the blond to muddle through the backlog in his mind. He would have gone to the Arboretum, but a glance revealed that the place had turned into a jungle. It piqued his interest to know that there was a Sekirei with a power akin to _Mokuton_. That was the only viable explanation for the sudden surge of growth.

 

The sun had just gone down, casting the city in an orange light which was just awesome in his book. He paid the people going about their business no mind, not even the raven-haired teen looking morose as a young woman attached herself to his arm. He did spare a moment to wonder if the kid was gay, as he knew he wouldn't be looking so down with his arm between a pair of tits, regardless of their lack of size.

 

Ah, that's a Sekirei. Welcome to Hell then, kid.

 

"Come with me, I can give you purpose," a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he traversed the park, drawing his attention to a bench with . . . yep, another Sekirei. Huh, they were popping up everywhere recently. He quickly leapt into the closest tree as the big guy with the sword had started to turn as if noticing an eavesdropper.

 

"Broken . . . scrapped . . .," where the only words he heard the female speak, before frowning heavily at the reminder of Haku. Well, where he failed to save one he was going to be damned to repeat with another.

 

"I don't think she likes your company," Naruto dropped out of the tree he had been spying from, landing between the young woman in the bloody lab coat and the two males that had been attempting to persuade her to go with them.

 

The blond kid he dismissed immediately out of hand as a civilian from the way he hid behind the swordsman. This one he could tell was good, and not just with the blade. Having been around the Hyuuga, the Shinobi was well aware of the tells of an Earth-user. The stiff posture was a dead giveaway, as was the trickle of that not-chakra that was seeping into the ground.

 

"Do not interfere," while he seemed to not care, somehow the big guy had managed to make that sound like a threat.

 

"Uh . . . no," Naruto countered, before unleashing his Killing Intent.

 

While the two men fell to the ground from the psychological attack, the young woman on the bench was unaffected entirely. The young teen, if he was even that, was already foaming at the mouth from the images his mind was conjuring up on its' own. The swordsman on the other hand was shakily getting to his feet, using his weapon as a crutch to get upright.

 

"Why?" her soft voice caused Naruto to sit next to her, actually taking in her appearance without letting up on the pair in front of him.

 

At first he would have called her hair and eyes a shade of grey, instead on closer inspection he found that the color was closer to that of a glacier. A strange combination of snow white and ice grey, which would have looked exotic if it weren't for the lack of emotions in her eyes. Adorned in just the stolen lab coat and a pair of panties, he was reasonably certain that she had recently effected an escape.

 

"A long time ago, I met somebody just like you," he answered, leaning backwards on the bench with his right hand draped over the back. "Somebody that had felt she had no purpose. One day, a rugged swordsman took her in and turned her into a tool. She still adored him for even bothering with what she felt was trash. They were hired by the CEO of a corporation that was in the midst of a land-grab, to which a bridge builder escaped the tyranny to seek help. I was on a team hired by that builder. About two weeks in on the protection detail I met her for the first time out in the woods. We shared so many similarities that it was uncanny. She did teach me something important: 'Those that have something precious to protect will grow strong'."

 

"Eventually, the swordsman hired by the company crossed paths with my team," he paused, his heart aching for a friend long gone. "The battle was brutal for both sides. My team leader was on the verge of killing the swordsman when she leapt in the way, taking the hit herself. It was only after her death, while dying himself, that the man could admit to having loved her like a daughter he never had. I remember that it actually snowed all of a sudden, as if she was crying from heaven."

 

"Here," he turned to face the woman on the bench, "I see a chance for redemption. Where I failed to be strong and keep her alive, I will succeed with you. That crest on your forehead, I can get rid of it and give this little bird her wings." Granted, he had left a lot out of the story but gave it enough sustenance for it to be believable.

 

"She belongs to my Ashikabi," the swordsman drew his blade, going for intimidation and reminding the two on the bench that they had an audience.

 

"That's not a sword," Naruto eyed the weapon, drawing all attention to his face and not his hidden right hand. He suddenly moved, bringing his arm around to point at the other man. " _This_ is a sword."

 

The yet to be identified man and the young woman both gulped at the monster blade known as _Kubikiribocho_. Even without rising, the blond had the tip of the blade poking into the guy's neck drawing a trickle of blood. From six and a half feet away.

 

"You win this time," the man growled, turning to scoop his identified Ashikabi into his arms. "Pray that we don't meet when I'm not on business."

 

"Tch, run little bitch," the blond had to have the last word. "I know a lady that would _love_ your head as a decoration on her veranda . . . Mutsu."

 

Never let it be said that Naruto doesn't follow current events, most just don't quite catch his interest like a good old-fashioned feud. Really, in the entire time he's been in Shinto Teito he had established a wonderful spy-network that kept him up-to-date with the behind the scenes mayhem.

 

"Can you really fix me?" the Sekirei female brought his attention back to a more pleasant topic once the other two were gone. He noticed that while it was a complete sentence spoken without stutter, it was still said slowly like an old Walkman that had batteries going dead.

 

"Yes sir you betcha!" he enthused, rising from the bench before holding out his now empty right hand. She never noticed him resealing the sword into said appendage. "Come with me and everything will be all right."

 

The trek back to his home was made in silence, even after the young woman had to climb onto his back for a ride due to being exhausted. Naruto paid no mind to the odd looks he was getting, instead moving along with a soft smile on his face. He had ditched the bloody lab coat before leaving the park, instead giving her his Sage battle-coat as it was longer and covered more.

 

That, and it had no blood on it.

 

Upon arrival home he saw that the lights at Maison Izumo were off signaling that it was close to midnight. He noticed the box sitting by his gate, wondering just what it was before bringing the barrier down. It had registered a dozen attempts to enter the property, each one sent on a one-way trip to a long fall into the drink.

 

Apparently whoever kept sending goons to his place either ran out or caught on that getting in was not an option.

 

"Naruto-sama!" Musubi greeted him on the entrance path, entirely too loud for the time of night and ignoring his balancing act with the box on top of his head. She was quick to notice her 'sister' draped on his back though, giving the pair a contemplative look before smacking her right fist into her left palm. "Ah, another one! Ashikabi-sama is so nice to take in Sekirei!"

 

"Silence," he hardened his voice slightly, slipping into a command mode he rarely got to use in the War. "It's late at night, so can we _not_ disturb our neighbors with matters that _don't_ concern them?"

 

She nodded meekly, looking as if she was going to cry.

 

"None of that now," he dropped the tone. "This is a lesson in common sense and courtesy. When the lights are off at other people's homes, it needs to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb their rest. Especially when outside as we are now. It's okay to greet me when I get back from whatever I'm doing, so long that the volume level is appropriate to the time. Now then, let's go in and see if we can't figure out our new friend here."

 

Just like that, she was cheerful as she understood that he was not being a meanie. He was living up to his promise on fixing her lacking education in certain matters. Being firm, but fair and explaining things to her as he went. It was a far better experience than the Adjusters, who simply had a machine force-feed information to their brain that was heavily edited.

 

Well, that and overindulging in their big-breast fetish.

 

The trio marched inside, the clone having stuck to the ceiling to be out of sight as they passed. Once they were out of the entryway did the copy drop down to activate the barrier from the inside before dispelling.

 

"Right, let me get to work fixing this," he stated after setting the sleeping Sekirei he had yet to get the name of on his couch. The box stuck to his head with his movements, not shifting an inch in any direction. "I think this is for you."

 

"Ah, my clothes!" Musubi cheered, at a lower volume as the lesson from earlier had stuck for the time being. As soon as she grabbed the container it came loose from his head, falling into her arms.

 

More of those Miko-Cosplay-Sexy outfits? Hell, sign him up!

 

"Ah," he was tempted to see if what she had said about the bond was true or not. Deciding 'what the hell' he went with his inner Jiraiya. "When we're home and not planning on going out you don't have to wear panties if you don't want to."

 

He had no idea that his latest guest had heard him and knew the reason he would say that.

 

"Okay!" Musubi on the other hand completely missed why he would make such a suggestion/order. She disappeared upstairs to the bedrooms to do her own thing, leaving him shaking his head.

 

"Right, moving on," he sat on his coffee table to lean over the supposedly-sleeping Sekirei to inspect the odd crest while seemingly talking to himself. "The fuck did they do here? Ah, okay . . . yep, this looks like a test-bed all right. Oh, that's why this is not working as it should, they applied it directly to her brain and not the stem. Humph, fuckers better run when I figure out how to get rid of the dead-man safeties without harming them any more than they have been. It almost looks like an overload of chakra should fix the errors and move the crest to where it should be. Okay, easy enough."

 

"Ah," the sole female downstairs apparently had a question that she was trying to voice. "I can get my wings?"

 

"Right now, if you wish," the blond answered, eyes and fingertips still inspecting the crest. "First though, you should probably get a change of clothes and some food in your stomach as I can't guarantee that this won't hurt."

 

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," her response came several seconds later, making him frown internally so as not to spook her. "Number Zero Seven, Akitsu."

 

Again with that blasted number. Heads were going to roll . . . while bodies fed Kurama. At least he knew what to call her now.

 

"Akitsu-chan huh?" he leaned back to look into her eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the name."

 

He abruptly sat up, having felt a ping from the barrier letting him know somebody just dropped off a package . . . and took a sudden flight. Well, goons aplenty for whoever kept sending them to their death it seemed.

 

"Be right back," he assured her it was nothing she had done before heading outside. A quick drop of the barrier, step out of the gate to grab another box, back inside to lock the gate then into the entryway to raise the barrier again. Almost like going to the Mart for some milk, it was quick enough.

 

"Ah," again with the pause from Akitsu, "my clothes have arrived."

 

Naruto frowned a bit, now knowing that there was some method of tracking the Sekirei he had yet to uncover and dispose of. It wasn't a seal meaning it was some electronic doo-dad that he had no clue about. Fantastic. Well, if the redhead next door would step out of hiding he could ask the Brains of the operation a question or two.

 

TBC

 

* = Come on people, more than a 'few thousand years' is needed for continental drift to occur. So to the active Immortal-Naruto writers you might want to think about changing your time frames around.

 

Why so fast with the adult material? As I hinted, MBI did some brainwashing during the 'adjustments', taking some liberties with making sex-slaves for all intents and purposes. Really, why else would the Sekirei have _no clue_ about things like modesty? This is one of the reasons that Miya despises Minaka, as she has seen her flock turned into a bunch of nymphs with a smile on his face.

 

Aight, as stated above this is a new piece that I'm working on so as not to try to reach into the community to throttle certain people. Yeah, my approach might not sell but . . . well, at least I tried and didn't look too much like an ass doing so.

 

Two thumbs up for the readers/reviewers, who make this hobby worth it!

 

Ja!

Disclaimer: I make no claims at ownership of any copyrighted characters, places or events used herein. The only thing I make a claim to is this fic, which originated in my head and any original characters created by me herein. The following was made for public consumption at zero profit, and is not for sale except to the owning companies. Yes, I dream big.

 

**_Expanded Summary/Synapsis/Notes_** : Okay, I got distracted in a rather big way. In my usual perusal of fics for inspiration I discovered one of the more bizarre and fan-service heavy series out there: Sekirei. So, having done some interwebs hunting I found a free-site that has the English Dub. Not as great as the English Sub -especially the Direct Translation that doesn't lose the original jokes- but it gave me material to go on. Then I looked for fics for it, in particular that crossed with Naruto. Why is easy enough to understand, when the Sekirei toss elements around like candy -even if they are restricted to one element per person.

 

Well, GGGRRR! I got annoyed rather fast at the limited selection which has three plotlines. One is the classic Immortal/Godlike Naruto. Two is Sekirei taking place in the Narutoverse without much deviation from canon. Three is similar to Two, except there is _way_ too much author bias showing up in the bashing of everything in Naruto . . . sometimes including the blond himself.

 

So rather than flame those authors for . . . well, looking something like a cookie-cutter I thought to hell with it I'll write my own. This way I satisfy my urge to write, I give most of my fans the service they desire and I don't look like a douche for lighting my fellows on fire. Especially when I use a few of the elements of the above-mentioned plotlines.

 

Yes, I know I never posted much of this originally. After sitting down and thinking about it I felt I had the wrong approach. Between that and moving way too damn fast the first time through leaves a bitter aftertaste.

 

**_WARNING:_** This is Sekirei we're talking about. As it is for a more adult audience with the nudity and innuendo there will be no notices to any adult scenes within. People under the age of viewing such **_must find something else to read_**. The author -and any websites this story is posted to- will not be held responsible for children being caught reading adult material after having given this fair notice.

 

Time to Play the Game Redux, Part One

 

By: (Driver) Jim Ohki

 

"This is just until the war ends," Tsunade Senju was truly miserable as she condemned her reason to live. It was a painful decision on the Godaime Hokage's part, but one that she had to see through. With her, on this Kami-forsaken island just to the north of the old _Uzu no Kuni_ and looking devastated, was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 

"Take the time to train and get to know your inner self," the busty blond continued, forcing herself through this latest attempt to thwart the Mad Uchihas as the rest of the Elemental Nations had come to call them. "This sealing matrix is a legacy of my Grandmother Mito. From the notes left behind, it is a self-contained pocket dimension that can sustain human life. Personally I didn't understand how things like food and a toilet work, but I know they do. We'll come for you once the matter with Obito and Sasuke is resolved."

 

"Tsunade-hime," Naruto wouldn't actually say it, but his eyes did the begging and pleading for her to reconsider her chosen course of action. He had even resorted to using her name and trying to butter her up with the Princess moniker Jiraiya had once used.

 

"Just . . . no matter what happens, know that you are loved," she leaned forward to place the dreaded ' _good-bye_ ' kiss upon his lips. "Until I or another can come for you we want you to train, train and train some more. We . . . we might not be enough to stop _them_. We shall give it our all though, to buy you the time you need to grow strong."

 

"No . . .," the blond whispered, head slowly shaking in denial. In the back of his mind he could feel Kurama getting restless, a sign that the Bijuu was paying attention to the current goings-on. Oh how he desired to be free of the woman's grip, but she was relentless as her clone finished the Array.

 

"Always remember, no matter when you are set free, that we love you," were her last words to him directly as she used her Chakra Scalpels to sever his muscles. It was a cheap trick, she knew, to buy the time needed for her to vacate the Array before executing her -self-admitted- most idiotic plan to date.

 

" _FUUIN!_ "

 

**_One Million Years Later*_ **

 

The face of the Earth had changed rather dramatically since the time of the Pangea Super-Continent. The calamities that had struck had naturally wiped the slate clean as it were, almost as if a higher power was resetting an experiment after yet another failure.

 

One piece of the ancient land had sunk into the ocean but was never reclaimed by the tectonic plate it sat on being crushed by its' neighbor. That this barren piece of rock had the strangest metal contraption sitting on it went unnoticed.

 

One Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was _bored_. He now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was as close to Hell as he -really, any living being- could truly experience. With only one companion to talk to, subjects of interest had long since dried up. In fact, while he couldn't do anything about the Array he had been put in those many years ago, he had the notes of Mito Senju to go over. That was beside the surprise Tsunade had snuck into his pack: the entirety of the Elemental Nation's Shinobi Jutsu Collection -with the big Five's Forbidden Scroll!- and what was his by birthright. The hidden treasure trove of his parents.

 

While inside the seal, time was more of an abstract concept than linear. He had found via the rather meticulous records his ancestor had kept that there was an issue with the method used to halt time.

 

It was never intended to last more than six months.

 

Since the Array was active, it was written with the 'responsibility' to keep the alive object within . . . well, alive. As the fail-point approached, the component responsible for keeping the sealed alive reached out in its' limited capacity and struck pay-dirt.

 

A seal touched by a Kami to contain a massive amount of chakra.

 

The Shinigami, specifically.

 

No human quite understood what it meant to use a God, of any variety, in _Fuuinjutsu_. The _Hakke no Shiki Fuuin_ that had been on Naruto since just after birth had a trace amount of the Shinigami's energy contained within it. In all truth, the Juubi would have called it a trace. To the blond, it might as well have been a third reserve he had never tapped into.

 

Once Naruto had willingly unraveled the seal, he had unknowingly shunted the extra energy into a pseudo-storage. His body couldn't handle the outrageous power of a God after all and thus protected itself yet was too accustomed to it being part of himself that he couldn't simply get rid of it.

 

Now that energy was sought out, a remnant of one seal empowering another. However the trace amount of power from the Shinigami overloaded the time-freeze component, before feeding back into the source. While it was diluted, thanks to the entire Array recharging itself, it was still the power of a being that was outside the time-stream.

 

It was the _weakest_ way to gain Immortality. The blond wouldn't really mind living until the end of the world, for there was plenty of interesting things to do and learn. No, he complained because it was handed to him on a silver platter. The entire reason he wouldn't mind was that he had spent _far_ too much time inside the seal and was thus unaware of the incarnations of humans that felt the need to slaughter each other.

 

His training ramped up upon discovering the ' _Immune to Death_ ' clause. He was rather amazed and sickened by what he had put his body through, only to close his eyes for a rest to wake up completely unharmed.

 

Naruto had literally lost his head a few times in his excitement, only to regain consciousness all better a few hours later. He wasn't quite willing to figure out how he regenerated his head and brain, instead focusing on the fact that he could at all. The perk of that was not having to imitate Hidan by having his head stitched back on whenever he forgot himself.

 

As he let his mind wander, his eyes took in the white expanse of nothingness. There was a floor as he didn't have the feeling of eternal falling, even if he couldn't actually see it. By being lit up, the space he occupied kept his eyes accustomed to light which would be a good thing once he could get out of this blasted place.

 

Which was apparently about to happen.

 

"Somebody is messing with something they shouldn't," the blond narrowed his eyes, looking up at the "sky" having felt a disturbance. "Whoever it is has the barest of energy manipulation fundamentals and not much else. Well, either way I guess my sentence in purgatory has finally come to an end."

 

With nothing to do but read, train, eat the never-ending ration bars that he could ignore the bland flavor of and move _far_ away from the last place he had relieved himself Naruto had grown mentally alongside physically. He was also understandably annoyed at having been forgotten for so long. The thought percolated in the back of his brain that he _wasn't_ forgotten . . . the others that knew where he was were long since turned to dust.

 

Hopefully whatever madness had gotten into the two living Uchiha was gone with their bodies. If not . . . well, wait until they get a load of him.

 

" **Hey, pay attention** ," Kurama made his presence known for the first time in a couple centuries. The giant Bijuu had gone into a restorative sleep after being reunited with the Yin half prior to the War going south and was now at full charge.

 

"This is going to hurt, I believe," Naruto didn't waver in his watching the "sky" as it started to warp, bubble and twist paradoxically.

 

He had no idea that outside, it was the earthquake that rose the island out of the ocean. The shaking had deformed the ground where he had been sealed, breaking the until-then nearly pristine Array. What he had _felt_ on the other hand was in the very alien craft sitting not to far away. The sole grown occupant had briefly awoken, sending out an unintentional pulse of her power before returning to her slumber.

 

It was this pulse which attracted the attention of Hiroto Minaka to an otherwise unremarkable chunk of rock sitting in the Pacific. This was also the lead in Naruto's assumption as to somebody having found his . . . resting place.

 

The "sky" cracked, heralding his release. The unseen but felt "ground" suddenly rushed upwards as the pulse of not-chakra had been close enough to the right wavelength to trigger the unseal mechanism. Yet Naruto continued to stare upward, which was a good thing as his exit point destabilized rapidly.

 

"There's nobody on the outside controlling the Array," he crouched down, now understanding that his earlier assumption was incorrect. Without that control the entire matrix would collapse upon itself instead of 'shoving' the contained out -thus the rising floor.

 

With a mighty grunt, he leapt upwards as hard as he could while forcing as much chakra out of his feet as possible.

 

The landing and return to the world could have gone far better.

 

"Fuck this hurts," he somehow roared through clenched teeth, looking down at where his feet should be only to find bloody stumps. Having shoved jagged rocks into the wounds when he tried to land upright was what he was complaining about, even as he fell flat on his face.

 

As he lay there in a monstrous amount of pain, he still managed to take in his surroundings. Fortune seemed to smile upon him as the Array -now just a unreadable burn on the ground- was under an outcropping giving him some aerial cover. This was good as it took three hours minimum to regenerate his feet, when they didn't have debris in the way. Where he had fallen on his face was relatively smooth compared to the jagged rocks he had landed on, which was another plus as he could rest without moving much to get comfortable.

 

Nap time in fresh air sounded _wonderful_ at that point so he took advantage of his position.

 

Five hours later, a guesstimate if there ever was one as the sun had set and the only illumination was the stars. It just happened to be a new moon this night, which meant it was very dark out. Naruto sat up, glancing at his restored feet before mentally brushing the matter off after unsealing a spare set of the standard Shinobi sandals.

 

Time to get back to civilization, whatever and wherever that happened to be. He got into his Senjutsu-gathering stance, and stilled his entire body. Not a minute later he was in action, cruising across the water at a speed that no boat of any type could hope to match leaving a rooster tail in his wake.

 

He completely missed the strange craft in his haste to get to other people.

 

" **This time is strange** ," Kurama chimed in now that the need to concentrate was reduced. " **I feel negativity everywhere yet also . . . apathy. The humans have quit caring so long that whatever is going on doesn't affect their daily lives. I also do not sense my siblings, the Juubi or the Uchihas**."

 

" _We appear to be the last of our breed, my friend_ ," the blond multitasked; running across open water, dodging the occasional obstacle, staying focused on Sennin Mode and carrying on a conversation. " _While I do feel for the other Bijuu, having lost their individuality, it's a sign that the Alliance won the war. I can detect . . . millions of civilians due west of here. What I_ don't _sense is any chakra usage at all. The people of this time have apparently long since lost their ability to harness it_."

 

" **I always knew I'd out-live the other Eight** ," the tenant sounded smug and put out at the same time, which was weird in and of itself. " **To do so this way . . . no, this I cannot like in the least. Yes you silly bag of bones, I mean fighting to the death in honorable combat**."

 

" _Pride is good, so long that it doesn't dictate your actions_ ," the landlord wasn't about to argue the point as they'd had that particular conversation many times over the many years. Both of their angles on the topic were well known by the other and thus there was no reason to rehash an old argument.

 

Time to blend in and 'go native' to see what the world was like now.

 

**_Twenty Years Later, Shinto Teito streets_ **

 

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto groused to nobody, barely above a whisper lost in the daily noise of the city.

 

Upon setting foot on land, he had quite easily established himself under disguise as his Sensei Jiraiya. Being that the man had been loud and boisterous when he felt like it the role was quite easy to get into. _Icha-Icha_ was a hit once again, after he had gone through to edit it for a bit more plot without harming the smut. It amazed him how such a change reached the female populace who treated the books like romance novels while the men got their eye-porn. In the span of five years the blond had made more money than his Godfather could conceive of -thanks to a much larger populace and this wonderful thing called the Internet-, prompting a slower release of the series after his brand of touch-ups.

 

Once he had income, as he seriously doubted anyone in this time would need a Shinobi to assassinate anybody, did he secure a residence again under his now alter-ego. He had found a compound in the older, more traditional northern sector that closely resembled the style he was familiar with. Truthfully, it was a house that was smaller than a mansion but too large to just be labeled as a house. It also had a bigger than normal yard, adding to the feel of being a 'compound'. In the dead of night he had applied every seal he had learned in his time in . . . the pocket dimension as he called it. Nobody was getting onto his property unless he allowed them. If they tried the front door, they would be redirected to some important task. Attempting to break in through the windows earned electrocution. When he closed the gate and activated the primary barrier, anybody jumping over the fence would be teleported ninety thousand feet in the air over the ocean.

 

Here and now, what had his attention was a giant monitor on the side of a building -with sound that bellowed over the daily noise- that was announcing the buy-out of the city by Mid Bio Informatics. The CEO Hiroto Minaka had his picture shown briefly, long enough for Naruto to understand that the man was unhinged.

 

Really, having the collar of his coat/cape/thing higher than the top of his head gave it away. There was something familiar about the smug look on his face, almost as if he was about to unleash anarchy on the populous for no other reason than he could.

 

" **Well, this corruption is familiar** ," Kurama sneezed, as if the giant nose had been inhaling dust. " **Damn it all, I had hoped we were rid of that**."

 

" _Money talks K, you know this_ ," Naruto paused in thought, even as he navigated the crowds going about their lives. " _Wait, no you don't. You've never needed nor wanted money to get what you desire._ "

 

" **Damn straight**!" the Bijuu was rather proud of that fact. " **Seriously though, something foul is in the air. Be on your toes, because I just _know_ I'm going to get dragged in by proxy of you**."

 

" _I feel the love_ ," the blond snarked, sarcasm set to maximum.

 

"Incoming!" a female voice overhead bellowed, earning his attention. "Please move, I can't stop!"

 

In tandem, without the other knowing, the last _Jinchuuriki_ sweat-dropped in sync with his Bijuu. Naturally, in a bizarre situation, the blond looked up to see what the noise was about only to get a face-full of . . . breasts?

 

The pair of people tumbled down the sidewalk a bit, before coming to a halt with the blond on his back while the flying woman was on top of him. Somehow she had gotten turned around as he could feel her face resting on his thighs. Being none the worse for wear Naruto glanced down only to come face to crotch with a pair of white panties.

 

" _Well, my suffering is at an end_ ," he thought, sending praises to Karma for _finally_ paying up on his amassed tab. Although he kept the good thoughts to a minimum so as not to tempt Fate.

 

"Ow," the young woman complained, sitting up and unintentionally sitting on the blonde's face. She seemed completely unaware that there was an invader under her rather short skirt, instead focusing on rubbing a lump on the right side of her head.

 

" _I amend my previous thought_ ," he found it hard to breathe thanks in part to the cloth covering his nose. " _It appears that I've stepped out of purgatory and into Icha-Icha. Hmmmm . . . smells like honey_."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the rather cheerful voice of the young woman heralded her getting to her feet before turning and offering a bow. "That building _was_ too high to jump off of after all . . ."

 

"Nah, don't worry about it," Naruto had risen himself, dusting his clothes as he inspected the rather innocent-looking female. He was confused as to her choice of clothes, which was a mish-mash that appeared familiar. A top that Shion would wear if it was a couple sizes larger to reduce the cleavage, the skirt Suzumebachi would appreciate, thigh-high white stockings that Hinata had favored -once he talked her into them- and of all things fighter's gloves in a color that Sakura would find ironic . . . or an insult. He ignored the pink bow sprouting from her back in a twisted parody of Orochimaru's uniform. His eyes rested on her breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing before looking back into her face. He barely noted the brown hair -and the rather silly 'antennae' growing from the top of her head-, instead focusing on her eyes that were a familiar shade of honey-brown.

 

Before more could be said, the mystery lady made to move him out of the way of a sudden lightning strike. From the way that the sky was clear, and the build-up of that blasted not-chakra that was getting on his nerves, he knew that it was not some random event. He could see the surprise in her eyes when she discovered he was suddenly like an imbedded concrete pole having become the immovable object.

 

Glancing upwards, while the Shrine Maiden look-alike fussed over his person, he beheld the sight of dark haired twins . . . each wearing something Anko had in her closet.

 

Yep, into live-action _Icha-Icha_ indeed.

 

"You do _not_ want to do this," Naruto didn't even give the pair time to speak as he narrowed his eyes at them. He had encountered them and their handler before, finding all three to be lacking. Of course, it had been a clone in disguise learning the city and the criminal underworld which meant they were clueless as to the hostility heading in their direction.

 

"The hell is your problem?!" the twin with bigger breasts snarled, arcs of lightning dancing on her closed right fist.

 

The blond didn't bother with taunting the twins with odd tastes, instead he flexed his chakra in preparation for a brief battle. Having had millennia upon millennia to practice, he had his hands-signs down to the final one that controlled the flight-path of the Jutsu. So it was to great surprise when with a contortion of his fingers -the Ram sign, not that they knew it- a tornado suddenly spun up from nowhere. Before the winds could even be registered it was compressed into the thickness of a needle before being launched at the target.

 

" ** _Fuuton: Atsugai_**." He had long-since mastered his arsenal to the point he didn't really need to speak the words. Thinking them was enough.

 

The roof that the twins were on vanished under the power in the technique as it exploded, sending them flying and heavily damaging the top of the building.

 

"Sugoi!" the brown-haired girl that had yet to introduce herself was awed by the power in the move. She had clasped her hands together and brought them up in front of her chin inadvertently making her cleavage deeper by squishing her breasts together while her eyes were suddenly replaced by stars.

 

It took a surprising amount of willpower on his part to not react in one of two ways. The first was bellowing 'KAWAII!' at the top of his lungs before glomping the cuteness. The other was a sudden desire to find an alley or other out of the way place and perform the old 'up with the skirt, down with the panties' after bending her over.

 

The scent of honey he had detected earlier, although he had been up close to the source, suddenly assaulted his nose. He narrowed his eyes at the still unintroduced woman that had some hair acting like an antennae. Her gaze had gone half-lidded, her skin had flushed to almost Hinata-esque proportions, her breathing had gotten much deeper and . . . yes, the light reflected off of the moisture trailing down her inner thighs.

 

Thank you mini-skirt!

 

"Hey . . .," he felt that being the nice guy would be better, as he wasn't nearly as jaded to the world as he could have been. Spending a million years in a white space with no clue of humanities cruelty helped in that regard. He slowly walked up to the heavily panting woman and placed his right hand in her left shoulder in the universal 'you okay?' gesture.

 

"Ohhh," she moaned at the contact, her entire body shivering.

 

Naruto raised his left eyebrow as she rode out what appeared to be a rather powerful orgasm. Looking down confirmed his thought as there was definite signs that she had 'creamed her panties'.

 

It was difficult to get the meaning of the words in this new day and age. Really, it was the fault of his era as underwear was very much optional as opposed to this society that ingrained the absolute need to _not_ be commando.

 

"Master . . ." the young woman's voice broke him out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing in hers. Okay, that was new. "Ashikabi-sama . . . oh my!"

 

This was getting out of hand, like some Ecchi Manga that had a running gag of shredding the clothing off of big-breasted women. He lifted his hand off of her shoulder, letting her enjoy her second orgasm before flicking her in the forehead.

 

The fact that she went tumbling down the street into a wall went ignored.

 

"Right, so can we actually talk now?" he slid his hands into the pockets of his trusty Sage coat while walking up to her upside-down form. He managed to pretend not to notice her now transparent underwear.

 

" _Shaved bald, just the way I like it. Nice._ " He kept that to himself, even though he felt Kurama paying extra attention. Sensory sharing was awesome for the Bijuu, who got to experience new things for the first time in the many years of 'life'.

 

Thank Kami for the others breaking him of that damned 'everything is perverted' virgin mindset.

 

"Uh . . . okay," the brown-haired girl stood up relatively quickly, appearing completely unharmed and going back to her bubbly personality. "I'm Number Eighty-Eight; Musubi!"

 

Alarm bells immediately went off in Naruto's mind. Only a laboratory would number a person . . . a test subject. He wasn't even aware of the anger that had surfaced in his expression causing the cheerful girl to shrink into herself.

 

"Musubi huh?" he pushed aside the mental red flag, focusing on the here and now. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service. Come, let's head over to my place where we can talk away from prying ears."

 

The masked, silver-haired person around the corner stifled a gasp at being found out.

 

Naruto scooped the finally identified Musubi up like she weighed nothing, carrying her bridal-style as he took off at a speed even the Sekirei would have trouble matching. That was his intent, to go faster than any pursuers but not his maximum velocity to keep some of the mystery around his person.

 

The dust from his departure had just settled when one Minato Sahashi rounded the corner completely oblivious to what he just missed.

 

**_Naruto's Compound, Five Minutes Later_ **

 

The blond wasn't even breathing hard from his sprint from Downtown where he had met Musubi to his place in the Northern Sector. He briefly cast a glance at the neighbor on his left, one that he had kept an eye one due to the not-chakra he could sense coming from the place.

 

Maison Izumo. With the smoking hot landlady and two female tenants. He ignored the silver-haired dude running around over there for reason.

 

Moving on . . .

 

Naruto waved his hand at his gate, briefly flaring his chakra to disengage the barrier before letting himself in without putting the now sleeping Musubi down. It amazed him that instead of the wide range of emotions one would experience from moving so fast she had decided to take a nap.

 

Well, in that case he would make lunch as if she was this tired she was also into the realm of being a ravenous beast needing sustenance. It also helped calm his libido and inner beast down, allowing them to try to fit some of the pieces of this new puzzle together.

 

" **I'm telling you Naruto, she's close enough to look it but she is _not_ human** ," Kurama lay in the mindscape, completely unbothered by simply relaxing. Really, it would be damned impossible for the giant fox to find another place to lounge around in this day and age. " **It's not even the fact that she let slip being in a lab. Her power, while a facsimile of chakra, is _just_ different enough to not be. In addition to that is what I sense from her. She's like a sexy combination of you and that Lee character with a love for battle but will protect what is precious to her with everything she has.** "

 

" _She also seems awfully scatterbrained_ ," the host thought back as he worked in the kitchen, fixing up some grub. " _It's like she has the body of a young adult but the education and mindset of a preteen. Going along your vein of thought, that lab many have forced her growth from an embryo instead of letting nature work her magic._ "

 

They had no idea how close to the truth they were.

 

After finishing the preparations for lunch he headed back into his family/living/dining room and looked down at the young woman napping on his couch. Having had relations in the -for him, very distant- past, he was privy to the female complaint of chaffing if the woman in question was in wet underwear too long.

 

So he did the natural good-guy thing and after some maneuvering that left the brown-haired girl with her butt in the air took them off.

 

" _I don't recall ever seeing 'that' gasp like a fish out of water_ ," the blond thought, eyes locked on target. " _Then again I've never made a woman cum from just touching her shoulder. Usually they get theirs by either imitating an 'all you can eat buffet' for me or are impaled by my personal weapon_."

 

The one he was watching, even if he was staring under her skirt, let loose a cute noise when she stretched suddenly awakening from her nap. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing when she arced her back, causing the hem of her skirt to ride higher or that she had inadvertently shoved everything below the waist in his direction.

 

" _Good Kami, is this the ever elusive 'innocent sex appeal' of legend_?" he wondered to himself. Really, there was role-playing the naïve youth with no clue of what they were doing. Even the best of actors made it seem forced, if even just a tad and thus ruining the attempt.

 

Right here and now, Naruto had found somebody that gave off the vibe without any of the forcefulness.

 

Oh yes, if this kept up it was going in the latest _Icha-Icha_.

 

"Enjoy your nap?" Naruto didn't even bother trying to hide the amusement he felt as his eyes traveled upwards to her face.

 

"Oh yes Ashikabi-sama," Musubi . . . purred? Okay, that was a new one for the blond. "Musubi is all rested now . . .," her third person speak went ignored in favor of her stomach letting loose a roar loud enough to send the birds in the trees outside into flight.

 

Good thing he had made enough lunch for the entirety of the Akamichi Clan.

 

"Come on," he gestured over to his dining table. "There's plenty to eat."

 

The young woman gave him the most adorable puppy-eyes . . . ever, once he thought about it, in response to having food ready to go in her belly.

 

As the brunette chowed down, ignoring everything else around her in a parody of how he eats his ramen, the blond glanced around his rather large house. While it had nice furniture, all of it in a Western Design since he refused to sit in seiza unless he absolutely _had_ to, it was missing everything that the rest of the world considered 'conveniences'. There was no ultra-ridiculously large television, no gaming consoles, no phones, no computers or much of anything electronic that was not needed for daily functions.

 

He got enough entertainment watching the landlady next door deploy her Hanya masks at wrong-doers. Really, thanks to having the contents of the Uzumaki Noh Mask Shrine, if he felt like it he could _really_ put the fear of a God into the sometimes unruly neighbors.

 

Hanya, meet Shinigami.

 

The world shuddered for a moment, trying to understand the feeling of doom that suddenly washed over the populace. Such unnatural things were never meant to even be thought of forget actually happen.

 

"If you could be so kind," Naruto ignored the feeling, as he was wont to do when other things had his attention, "could you explain to me . . . well, pretty much everything since you fell from the sky at random?"

 

Musubi stopped eating, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with a mouthful, to stare at the blond on the other side of the table. Her eyes betrayed her incomprehension to the request, as if the wording went right over her head.

 

"Can you tell me what is going on?" he tried again, slowing his speech down to that of one talking to a child. Those labs had best _not_ have fucked up as much as he was starting to believe or there would be a resurgence of the Kyuubi myth.

 

Once she swallowed her mouthful of grub, Musubi blinked owlishly before giving her standard half-answer about Ashikabi, Sekirei and nothing of real import.

 

Oh damn it. That was _not_ a good sign.

 

"I admit to not being the sharpest knife in the drawer," the blond had adapted a saying from his time to this one, that fit surprisingly well. "But your education is . . . lacking. Just from looking at you I can tell you're like me; you learn best by doing not having a boring drawl go in one ear and out the other. So to start, tell me what you know about male-female interactions."

 

She looked at him as if he was an alien. In that case, it was time to act like he was talking to his Academy-years self.

 

"Do you know what sex is?" he simplified his words again, resisting the urge to massage the crown of his nose to avoid a headache.

 

"Duh!" the brunette suddenly seemed to understand the goings-on. "Of course I do silly. It's what an Ashikabi does to their Sekirei."

 

Oh hell no. Fuck. Shit. Insert long list of expletives here. There was no way he could let a young woman _this_ naïve and innocent roam around. He knew he was going to have to back up a bit, to find just where those scientists had fumbled her education.

 

"All right, let's try something else," he coughed in that fake manner one uses to get away from awkwardness. "What about the basic concepts of society? You know, things like modesty, discretion, common sense, common courtesy?"

 

"Hmmm . . .," she adopted her thinking pose, face scrunched up as she wracked her mind for the answers. The length of silence grew ridiculously long, into the five minute range when she finally spoke again. "Nope, not a clue."

 

" _Must not go Transformation and slaughter! Must not go Transformation and slaughter!_ " he repeated in his head as he felt the incredulity from Kurama. Even as a child the blond wasn't _this_ uninformed.

 

"What did they _do_ to you?" he voiced, leaning back in his chair completely blown away by the sheer lack of morality those scientists had. This was the right question to ask as the brown-haired girl went into a bit more detail about the Adjusters and just what it was they did to her kind.

 

"Wait a minute," he had let her finish for fear of her losing track of where she was in the conversation. "You're telling me there are one hundred eight Sekirei, each one wielding a single dominate power with a couple other skills to not seem like a one trick pony? That the single trait is either Brain, Fist, Feet, Element or Weapon? That these 'Adjusters' tampered with your genetic code and essentially grew you in a tube? That they made your kind _dependent_ on having an Ashikabi and brainwashed those they could?"

 

"That's what I said," Musubi poked her tongue out at him, as if he was being silly.

 

" _Easy enough I suppose for a Jack of All Trades such as myself_ ," he thought while keeping his expression neutral so as not to show the absolute fury he felt. " _I wouldn't even need to go higher than I can without drawing in outside power and I could crush all of them at the same time. Except for . . . what did she call her, Sekirei Zero One? Yeah, that one would be a challenge._ "

 

The problem here was that Hiroto Minaka had what could be a race of born Kage at his beck and call, however because he -under the pretext of making them 'blend in'- wanted to be in control at all times had reduced almost all of them to Gennin level. The Sekirei as a whole, even Miya, were all overly specialized and without any teammates to cover their weaknesses were vulnerable.

 

"Can I get my wings now?" Musubi pouted, looking absolutely adorable while doing so. A quick glance revealed that all of the lunch was gone into the combined Abyss that was their stomachs. He saw no reason not to honor her request, but was damn sure that he was going to have multiple eyes open during the event and that he was going to be comfortable doing so.

 

He led her back over to the couch, before sitting down and patting the seat to his left in an invitation for her to join him. For her lacking education, she understood the gesture immediately and was prompt in sitting down herself.

 

"Before we do this," Naruto had a serious air about him, "you need to understand a few things. First and foremost, this bond you spoke of is not a Master-Slave relationship; not to me. I will train you to be as powerful as you want to be. I will even fix your lack of an education to the best of my ability. In order for me to do this you _must_ , under any circumstance, not tell another soul about what I can do and just who I truly am without my permission. Do you understand?" She nodded, prompting him to continue. "The consequences will be most dire for both of us if anybody else I do not trust finding out about me at this point in time. Secondly, I am possessive of what is mine so if I growl at random out in public and you feel no threats, ignore it. Finally, is that I am the last of my kind: a Shinobi who, at birth, was turned into a _Jinchuuriki_. I don't know what effects having an entity made out of chakra -I'll explain this later- hanging around in my soul can have on the bond. That being said, do you still want to do this?"

 

Her answer was prompt and was enough of a surprise to make the blond pause for a moment. She had thrown her left leg over his lap before sitting, straddling him before her hands gently cupped his face. She gave no notice to his hands resting on her hips under her skirt nor to the fact that she was commando. The brunette even missed the five clones that had appeared from nowhere and were watching intently.

 

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," Musubi breathed, her voice oozing sex appeal. She tilted her head slightly before leaning in for a kiss which he obliged with enthusiasm.

 

While the pair were making out on the couch, the clones were surprised when eight brilliant electric blue wings of light suddenly sprouted out of her back without tearing her top. The form looked nothing like a bird's wings nor those of the Angels of legend, instead almost looking like the pattern Chomei had with an extra. Four wings flared to each side of the brunette, threatening to knock the walls down before they wrapped around the couch shielding the pair from view.

 

For his part, Naruto was surprised to discover feelings not his own flowing through him. Contentment. Joy. Relief. Arousal. Happiness. Each one was catalogued before being shunted aside for the next. He was so into what he was doing he had failed to notice that his hands had wandered back from her hips onto her firm backside.

 

Musubi might be scatterbrained and not very knowledgeable in life but she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. Her hands had done their own exploring of his face, hair and torso before wandering down to her current seat to find the hardened lump she knew was there. Her body had bucked when it registered his fondling of her rear, spurring her onward to fumble through undoing his pants enough to free the hot length she desired.

 

Air became an issue, to which Naruto fixed by moving his head to kiss and lick on the left side of her neck -also causing her wings to disappear. He listened to the heavy panting of the highly attractive girl on his lap like one listens to music, taking great enjoyment in being the one to do this to her. He had just gotten to her cleavage when she shifted her hips forward while rising up before sinking down on his girth.

 

"Naruto-sama~," she moaned, eyes closed in bliss. "I feel the love of my Ashikabi-sama inside me~."

 

If she called that love then just wait for him to get into the swing of things.

 

The blond let go of her hind end long enough to grasp her top to pull it to the sides, freeing her breasts from confinement before going back to where his hands were. He lightly pulled her up before pushing her down, teaching as he went what she needed to do without words. He was pleased that she caught on quickly, flexing her legs to get a good bounce going.

 

Her head fell backward when he started sucking on her right nipple like a babe would its' mother, right hand traveling upwards to fondle the other breast so as not to leave it unattended. Together they discovered that this was a sensitive area of her body as she peaked quickly from his ministrations and the now throbbing shaft buried to the hilt in her.

 

The brunette gave loose a quiet wail, somehow keeping the volume down while demonstrating the bliss she was feeling. She was confused for a moment when he prompted her to stand up by lifting her clean off of his lap. That confusion went away when he, now behind her, used his left hand to hold her left hip while his right gently pushed on her back just below her neck. Once she was in position, using the back of the couch as a support, did he toss her skirt over her waist before diving back in and setting his own pace.

 

Musubi gave a louder moan of approval at being taken from behind, bent over the couch. She was learning what a few of the things she had no clue on earlier meant.

 

Naruto leaned forward enough to grasp her swinging breasts without disrupting his rhythm. He was surprised to find that she was incredibly slick, warm and tight all at the same time. He had noticed the lack of a hymen but simply made a note to ask about it later so that he could enjoy this.

 

"Musubi-chan," he panted, warning her of his own end approaching. When she didn't seem to understand he was forced to elaborate. "I'm about to cum!"

 

"Do it inside~!" she groaned, on the edge of another peak herself. "Musubi wants to feel the love of her Ashikabi-sama deep inside~!"

 

Who was he to deny such a request?

 

His thrusting ended abruptly as he reached his end, body involuntarily jerking as each blast left his length to saturate her womb.

 

"This love . . . so warm . . .," the brunette was blissed out completely, panting heavily like she had run the width of Shinto Teito a couple dozen times.

 

The pair remained there, coupled at the hips while the blond dispelled his clones. Seeing not just the Winging but their sex from multiple angles gave him far more information than he thought he would get. Even as his end tapered off, his eyes went to the top of her back just below her neck where her crest had suddenly appeared. Not even bothering to remove himself from her, he leaned forward to trace the odd-looking tattoo only to find several seals imbedded within.

 

Those tomoe did not inspire confidence in him now. The last time he had seen any type of _Fuuinjutsu_ involving that shape was Orochimaru's variant. Well, this wouldn't do at all.

 

With a blur of movement that the still out of it Musubi missed; he had her top off, had laid her down on the couch while using the removed article as a towel under the junction between her legs, had himself tucked away and was in the process of getting her crest to fully expand like every compressed seal could if prodded right. All of that, in the span of two seconds.

 

" **The fuck is this shit?** " Kurama bellowed as the image of what the host was looking at was sent to the beast.

 

" _I don't understand how this could have happened,_ " Naruto mentally growled, highly agitated by what he was finding. " _Remote kill switch, remote control switch, one-way death switch tied into the Bond -most likely if the Ashikabi dies so do they. Loyalty enforcement. Battle desire amplifier. Memory suppressor. Personality suppressor. Intelligence suppressor. Great Kami on a bicycle K, these fools have fucked the Sekirei up far worse than I ever was! What really worries me is this Soul suppressor that is triggered by certain events, almost as if accumulated battle damage will in effect shut her down until the counter-seal is applied._ "

 

" **There must have been a cache on that island that was found by somebody else** ," the Bijuu thumped all nine tails against the floor of the mindscape in aggravation. " **Although, to understand how the seals work would have taken experimentation as I doubt there was much in the way of an instruction manual left behind**."

 

" _Ah hell_ ," the blond swore. " _That fool Minaka is tinkering with many things_ way _beyond his understanding, even with reverse engineering. Just how many people died before figuring out how these seals work_?"

 

A puff of smoke heralded the arrival of a clone that nodded to the original who promptly set out to sort his thoughts. Musubi wasn't at fault for her condition so it wouldn't be fair to take his frustration out on her. Thus the distraction to keep her from looking for him.

 

Once outside of his gate, he enabled the barrier before heading for the nearest, biggest park he knew of. While being surrounded by Nature, it was far easier for the blond to muddle through the backlog in his mind. He would have gone to the Arboretum, but a glance revealed that the place had turned into a jungle. It piqued his interest to know that there was a Sekirei with a power akin to _Mokuton_. That was the only viable explanation for the sudden surge of growth.

 

The sun had just gone down, casting the city in an orange light which was just awesome in his book. He paid the people going about their business no mind, not even the raven-haired teen looking morose as a young woman attached herself to his arm. He did spare a moment to wonder if the kid was gay, as he knew he wouldn't be looking so down with his arm between a pair of tits, regardless of their lack of size. She was talking quietly to the boy, most of her words drowned out by the background noise except for one.

 

 

Ah, that's a Sekirei. Welcome to Hell then, kid.

 

"Come with me, I can give you purpose," a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he traversed the park an hour later, drawing his attention to a bench with . . . yep, another Sekirei. Huh, they were popping up everywhere recently. He quickly leapt into the closest tree as the big guy with the sword had started to turn as if noticing an eavesdropper.

 

"Broken . . . scrapped . . .," where the only words he heard the female speak, before frowning heavily at the reminder of Haku. Well, where he failed to save one he was going to be damned to repeat with another.

 

"I don't think she likes your company," Naruto dropped out of the tree he had been spying from, landing between the young woman in the bloody lab coat and the two males that had been attempting to persuade her to go with them.

 

The blond kid he dismissed immediately out of hand as a civilian from the way he hid behind the swordsman. That one he could tell was good, and not just with the blade. Having been around the Hyuuga, the Shinobi was well aware of the tells of an Earth-user. The stiff posture was a dead giveaway, as was the trickle of that not-chakra that was seeping into the ground.

 

"Do not interfere," while he seemed to not care, somehow the big guy had managed to make that sound like a threat.

 

"Uh . . . no," Naruto countered, before unleashing his Killing Intent.

 

While the two men fell to the ground from the psychological attack, the young woman on the bench was unaffected entirely. The young teen, if he was even that, was already foaming at the mouth from the images his mind was conjuring up on its' own. The swordsman on the other hand was shakily getting to his feet, using his weapon as a crutch to get upright.

 

"Why?" her soft voice caused Naruto to sit next to her, actually taking in her appearance without letting up on the pair in front of him.

 

At first he would have called her hair and eyes a shade of grey, instead on closer inspection he found that the color was closer to that of a glacier. A strange combination of snow white and ice grey, which would have looked exotic if it weren't for the lack of emotions in her eyes. Adorned in just the stolen lab coat and a pair of panties, he was reasonably certain that she had recently effected an escape.

 

"A long time ago, I met somebody just like you," he answered, leaning backwards on the bench with his right hand draped over the back. "Somebody that had felt she had no purpose. One day, a rugged swordsman took her in and turned her into a tool. She still adored him for even bothering with what she felt was trash. They were hired by the CEO of a corporation that was in the midst of a land-grab, to which a bridge builder escaped the tyranny to seek help. I was on a team hired by that builder. About two weeks in on the protection detail I met her for the first time out in the woods. We shared so many similarities that it was uncanny. She did teach me something important: 'Those that have something precious to protect will grow strong'."

 

"Eventually, the swordsman hired by the company crossed paths with my team," he paused, his heart aching for a friend long gone. "The battle was brutal for both sides. My team leader was on the verge of killing the swordsman when she leapt in the way, taking the hit herself. It was only after her death, while dying himself, that the man could admit to having loved her like a daughter he never had. I remember that it actually snowed all of a sudden, as if she was crying from heaven."

 

"Here," he turned to face the woman on the bench, "I see a chance for redemption. Where I failed to be strong and keep her alive, I will succeed with you. That crest on your forehead, I can get rid of it and give this little bird her wings." Granted, he had left a lot out of the story but gave it enough sustenance for it to be believable.

 

"She belongs to my Ashikabi," the swordsman drew his blade, going for intimidation and reminding the two on the bench that they had an audience.

 

"That's not a sword," Naruto eyed the weapon, drawing all attention to his face and not his hidden right hand. He suddenly moved, bringing his arm around to point at the other man. " _This_ is a sword."

 

The yet to be identified man and the young woman both gulped at the monster blade known as _Kubikiribocho_. Even without rising, the blond had the tip of the blade poking into the guy's neck drawing a trickle of blood. From six and a half feet away.

 

"You win this time," the man growled, turning to scoop his identified Ashikabi into his arms. "Pray that we don't meet when I'm not on business."

 

"Tch, run little bitch," the blond had to have the last word. "I know a lady that would _love_ your head as a decoration on her veranda . . . Mutsu."

 

Never let it be said that Naruto doesn't follow current events, most just don't quite catch his interest like a good old-fashioned feud. Really, in the entire time he's been in Shinto Teito he had established a wonderful spy-network that kept him up-to-date with the behind the scenes mayhem.

 

"Can you really fix me?" the Sekirei female brought his attention back to a more pleasant topic once the other two were gone. He noticed that while it was a complete sentence spoken without stutter, it was still said slowly like an old Walkman that had batteries going dead.

 

"Yes sir you betcha!" he enthused, rising from the bench before holding out his now empty right hand. She never noticed him resealing the sword into said appendage. "Come with me and everything will be all right."

 

The trek back to his home was made in silence, even after the young woman had to climb onto his back for a ride due to being exhausted. Naruto paid no mind to the odd looks he was getting, instead moving along with a soft smile on his face. He had ditched the bloody lab coat before leaving the park, instead giving her his Sage battle-coat as it was longer and covered more.

 

That, and it had no blood on it.

 

Upon arrival home he saw that the lights at Maison Izumo were off signaling that it was close to midnight. He noticed the box sitting by his gate, wondering just what it was before bringing the barrier down. It had registered a dozen attempts to enter the property, each one sent on a one-way trip to a long fall into the drink.

 

Apparently whoever kept sending goons to his place either ran out or caught on that getting in was not an option.

 

"Naruto-sama!" Musubi greeted him on the entrance path, entirely too loud for the time of night and ignoring his balancing act with the box on top of his head. She was quick to notice her 'sister' draped on his back though, giving the pair a contemplative look before smacking her right fist into her left palm. "Ah, another one! Ashikabi-sama is so nice to take in Sekirei!"

 

"Silence," he hardened his voice slightly, slipping into a command mode he rarely got to use in the War. "It's late at night, so can we _not_ disturb our neighbors with matters that _don't_ concern them?"

 

She nodded meekly, looking as if she was going to cry.

 

"None of that now," he dropped the tone. "This is a lesson in common sense and courtesy. When the lights are off at other people's homes, it needs to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb their rest. Especially when outside as we are now. It's okay to greet me when I get back from whatever I'm doing, so long that the volume level is appropriate to the time. Now then, let's go in and see if we can't figure out our new friend here."

 

Just like that, she was cheerful as she understood that he was not being a meanie. He was living up to his promise on fixing her lacking education in certain matters. Being firm, but fair and explaining things to her as he went. It was a far better experience than the Adjusters, who simply had a machine force-feed information to their brain that was heavily edited.

 

Well, that and overindulging in their big-breast fetish.

 

The trio marched inside, the clone having stuck to the ceiling to be out of sight as they passed. Once they were out of the entryway did the copy drop down to activate the barrier from the inside before dispelling.

 

"Right, let me get to work fixing this," he stated after setting the sleeping Sekirei he had yet to get the name of on his couch. The box stuck to his head with his movements, not shifting an inch in any direction. "I think this is for you."

 

"Ah, my clothes!" Musubi cheered, at a lower volume as the lesson from earlier had stuck for the time being. As soon as she grabbed the container it came loose from his head, falling into her arms.

 

More of those Miko-Cosplay-Sexy outfits? Hell, sign him up!

 

"Ah," he was tempted to see if what she had said about the bond was true or not. Deciding 'what the hell' he went with his inner Jiraiya. "When we're home and not planning on going out you don't have to wear panties if you don't want to."

 

He had no idea that his latest guest had heard him and knew the reason he would say that.

 

"Okay!" Musubi on the other hand completely missed why he would make such a suggestion/order. She disappeared upstairs to the bedrooms to do her own thing, leaving him shaking his head.

 

"Right, moving on," he sat on his coffee table to lean over the supposedly-sleeping Sekirei to inspect the odd crest while seemingly talking to himself. "The fuck did they do here? Ah, okay . . . yep, this looks like a test-bed all right. Oh, that's why this is not working as it should, they applied it directly to her brain and not the stem. Humph, fuckers better run when I figure out how to get rid of the dead-man safeties without harming them any more than they have been. It almost looks like an overload of chakra should fix the errors and move the crest to where it should be. Okay, easy enough."

 

"Ah," the sole female downstairs apparently had a question that she was trying to voice. "I can get my wings?"

 

"Right now, if you wish," the blond answered, eyes and fingertips still inspecting the crest. "First though, you should probably get a change of clothes and some food in your stomach as I can't guarantee that this won't hurt."

 

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama," her response came several seconds later, making him frown internally so as not to spook her. "Number Zero Seven, Akitsu."

 

Again with that blasted number. Heads were going to roll . . . while bodies fed Kurama. At least he knew what to call her now.

 

"Akitsu-chan huh?" he leaned back to look into her eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the name."

 

He abruptly sat up, having felt a ping from the barrier letting him know somebody just dropped off a package . . . and took a sudden flight. Well, goons aplenty for whoever kept sending them to their death it seemed.

 

"Be right back," he assured her it was nothing she had done before heading outside. A quick drop of the barrier, step out of the gate to grab another box, back inside to lock the gate then into the entryway to raise the barrier again. Almost like going to the Mart for some milk, it was quick enough.

 

"Ah," again with the pause from Akitsu, "my clothes have arrived."

 

Naruto frowned a bit, now knowing that there was some method of tracking the Sekirei he had yet to uncover and dispose of. It wasn't a seal meaning it was some electronic doo-dad that he had no clue about. Fantastic. Well, if the redhead next door would step out of hiding he could ask the Brains of the operation a question or two.

 

TBC

 

* = Come on people, more than a 'few thousand years' is needed for continental drift to occur. So to the active Immortal-Naruto writers you might want to think about changing your time frames around.

 

Why so fast with the adult material? As I hinted, MBI did some brainwashing during the 'adjustments', taking some liberties with making sex-slaves for all intents and purposes. Really, why else would the Sekirei have _no clue_ about things like modesty? This is one of the reasons that Miya despises Minaka, as she has seen her flock turned into a bunch of nymphs with a smile on his face.

 

I made some minor changes and adjustments to what I originally had, mostly to add details that I felt were missing.

 

Two thumbs up for the readers/reviewers, who make this hobby worth it!

 

Ja!


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I make no claims at ownership of any copyrighted characters, places or events used herein. The only thing I make a claim to is this fic, which originated in my head and any original characters created by me herein. The following was made for public consumption at zero profit, and is not for sale except to the owning companies. Yes, I dream big.

 

 ** _WARNING:_** This is Sekirei we're talking about. As it is for a more adult audience with the nudity and innuendo there will be no notices to any adult scenes within. People under the age of viewing such **_must find something else to read_**. The author -and any websites this story is posted to- will not be held responsible for children being caught reading adult material after having given this fair notice.

 

To keep the review vibe going, here's the next piece. Really, I might turn off notifications on my phone as my email got blown up. Yes, this is the first ever complaint about too many reviews at once. When I aim for strange shit, I don't stop halfway.

 

Time to Play the Game Redux, Part Two

 

By: (Driver) Jim Ohki

 

"Go get changed while I make a late dinner," Naruto gave his instructions to the highly obedient Akitsu, who promptly took off his Sage coat and walked upstairs in nothing but her panties. He admired the way her breasts jiggled with each step before focusing on his latest task once she was out of sight.

 

" **Well, Senju had gotten it right** ," Kurama spoke up. " **Even though you were released far too late to help them you are indeed loved, if what you're feeling from that Musubi is any indication**."

 

" _Something tells me I'm going to have to keep her out of my Icha-Icha notes lest she get any ideas_ ," the blond thought back while moving about his kitchen. " _She appears to have . . . gotten into my hamper for a shirt. At least I hope that's all she was in there for_."

 

Naruto shook his head, ignoring the feeling of content joy the brunette was sending in his direction. Really, if she wanted something with his scent on it all she needed to do was ask and not give him the creepy-psycho-stalker-vibe.

 

"FOOD!" said woman cheered as she literally bounced into dining room in a ramen-themed Hawaiian shirt and nothing else. Her confined breasts seemed to protest the tightness as they stretched and tried to rip the shirt open.

 

"Ah," and there's Akitsu announcing her arrival, not that it was needed with that odd chinking noise coming from her direction. "Yes, food."

 

Once she was in view did he stop to stare for a moment. She was in a modified ice grey kimono that was held shut by chains of all things, three of them. One at the waist, one under her breasts and the last being at the collarbone level. A fourth wrapped around her neck like a choker before heading straight south into and out of the cleavage on display before disappearing completely into the odd outfit. Depending on one's point of view, the kimono appeared to be two sizes too small as it didn't even come close to covering her breasts. Any sudden shift and her nipples would be exposed for crying out loud! Ah well, it was her choice so who was he to impose his will on others?

 

The three ate a, by Japanese standards, meal fit for the Prime Minister. For them, it was a light snack of the more traditional stuff.

 

"All right then," Naruto had kept the conversation light during the meal because he just _knew_ Akitsu would leap at him for her wings if he didn't. He didn't even need to lead the soon to be winged woman over to the couch, as she was more in tune with what was going on and about to happen.

 

Regardless of Musubi watching, he cloned himself much to the pair's surprise. He felt that the brunette needed a chance to prove herself and that the lessons on discretion had taken hold.

 

"Ignore them for now," he drew their attention to his person. "They are simply to give me multiple angles of the Winging, so that if something important happens I don't miss it. This is one of the many things I'm going to entrust to you two. Do not make me regret doing so."

 

He finally sat down, only for Akitsu to copy the position Musubi had used for her Winging. The kimono-skirt opened at the slit for combat, exposing the junction between her legs and a lack of a certain garment. This, he could get used to as it reminded him of the happier times in his youth.

 

Almost exactly like the Winging of the brunette watching them, once the pair kissed did eight wings erupt from Akitsu's back without harming her clothing. They took on the shape of sheets of ice, an inch thick by six wide four to each side. What was different was that she grimaced in pain from the crest moving from her forehead to where it was supposed to be at the base of her neck while at the same time having an intense orgasm. He made a note of his chakra being a possible culprit as it was getting a tad ridiculous to cause such a reaction every time he so much as touched them.

 

Across the table in a recliner, Musubi had sat down as a familiar heat traveled through her body. She slouched so her feet would be almost directly under her knees up against her butt opening her legs to his view should he look. Her hands seemed indecisive for a moment before she simply removed the stretched shirt leaving her nude then beginning her self-exploration.

 

The ice Sekirei had not been idle during this time as she continued her make-out session with her Ashikabi. She was a bit more confident in what she was doing when she freed his length before sitting up to take him into her. Without any prompting she established a nice bouncing rhythm, her hands bracing herself on his chest.

 

Naruto simply let his hands wander, going from her breasts down her sides to her hips and rear under her skirt then back again. Every spot that he found that maximized her pleasure, he made a note of to pay more attention there as opposed to anywhere else. He didn't overuse any one spot so as to keep the feelings building. He pulled back from their kissing when he heard a second whimper, drawing his eyes over to his favorite chair to see Musubi pumping the middle and ring finger of her right hand into herself.

 

He almost popped at the visual, before getting an idea so as not to leave her out of the festivities.

 

"Come here," he sent in her direction after laying down on the couch. "Straddle my head."

 

The brunette leapt clean over the table before settling in place, facing Akitsu who -without breaking her bounce even though she had to twist in the same direction with him- watched the goings on with interest.

 

"Okay, now lower yourself downwards so I don't have to stretch my neck too much," he continued his instruction without missing a beat, arms squeezing into the space left between her thighs so his hands were near his mouth. "You and Akitsu can explore each other if you want, if not don't worry about it."

 

"Ah~ . . . oh my~," Musubi seemed to like it when his fingers and tongue went to work after she lowered herself into position. Her moaning and squeaking took on a new pitch when, after using his left index finger in her core, he teased her puckered hole with the digit.

 

For her part, Akitsu leaned forward to partake in the now rocking bosom before her. Her mouth went to the left nipple before her left hand went to the right breast, making certain that neither was neglected. She was unsurprised when both of the brunette's hands managed to get her kimono-look-alike open before playing with her own orbs of flesh.

 

Naruto mentally grinned, seeing as in how his mouth was otherwise occupied, at the music drifting into his ears. His left index finger was buried two knuckles deep in Musubi's back door while his right index teased the top of her slit. Both hands moved in time to each other and his tongue as it explored her depths.

 

He felt both of them clamp down on his inserted appendages, peaking at the same time and giving off moans of absolute bliss. Not having gotten to his end yet, he urged both of them to get off for a moment while quickly contemplating what he wanted to do.

 

"Akitsu, lay on the couch on your back and spread your legs," he directed traffic like a pro, having done something like this many a millennia ago. "Musubi, get into the space between her legs, on your knees, with your head close to her crotch. If you want to continue to explore go right on ahead."

 

He didn't say what he was going to do though, leaving some suspense in the session. Once the two were situated he lined himself up with the brunette's rear, pushing forward just enough to enter her before pausing to let her relax. He took notice of her self-distraction as she proceeded to eat Akitsu out while at the same time putting her weight into slowing taking the girth into her.

 

Once he bottomed out he slowly started moving back and forth, occasionally reaching down to get some of the natural lubrication flowing from her on a hand to rub it on his organ. Soon enough he was able to move freely, hands shifting around to grasp her hips for leverage.

 

"Whoa~!" she groaned as he set a tempo he liked. She saw what effect speaking into the wet core in front of her had and started a running commentary of what her first time doing anal felt like.

 

Akitsu seemed to appreciate the sensations generated as her legs tried to clamp the head down below in place as she rode out another intense orgasm.

 

"Musubi!" he warned, feeling his end approaching. This time she seemed to understand just what he was talking about.

 

"Give it to us," she had moved upwards, bringing her mouth close to but not touching the Ice Sekirei's. He got the message straight away, moving around the couch to aim himself while stroking himself over the edge.

 

The first shot caught the brunette on the nose, dribbling down into the waiting mouth below. The second went straight into her mouth. The third went into Akitsu's. The fourth was aimed for their squished together breasts. The fifth and final nailed Musubi in the forehead before trailing down her face.

 

Naruto watched, semi-aroused, as the pair licked each other clean. At least his aim had been true and he didn't get any of his essence on his couch as that would have annoyed him.

 

"Well," as a stamina machine the blond wasn't even winded while the other two were heavily panting doing interesting things to their breasts, "we have things to do tomorrow -well, today actually- so off to bed we go."

 

Musubi immediately fell asleep.

 

"Silly girl," he chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "I meant in a real bed and not the couch."

 

**_0600_ **

 

Naruto's internal alarm clock went of in the form of Kurama bellowing as loud as possible, making the blond groggily awaken from a nice rest. Really, a million years stuck in a white space made sleeping in the dark a new, novel experience that he enjoyed as much as he could.

 

Even if he was _not_ a morning person.

 

As his internal system check commenced, he went to stretch his arms only to find that he couldn't. Left eye cracking open just enough to see clearly, he took in the current goings-on with a sigh.

 

Sometime in the brief night, thanks to being up until around one, the two Sekirei in his house had crawled into his bed. He had apparently been on his left side as who he identified as Akitsu claimed his front while Musubi mashed her breasts into his back. Both he could tell as his nerves came online were nude. The Ice-user was using his upper left arm for a pillow, the lower having curled around to hold her left breast. His right hand was between her legs, held there by both of hers. What surprised him into wakefulness was that he could tell he was sheathed in her.

 

Reasonable deductions informed him that his length was in her rear, since his middle and ring fingers were inside her warm canal and he didn't feel himself there.

 

Musubi on the other hand, had snaked her left arm under his head shoving the actual pillow away, her left hand subconsciously stroking his chest. Her right had gone after the prize but was blocked by being occupied so it went just a tad lower to cup his sac.

 

Naruto's breathing had changed when he had awoken fully, thus awakening Akitsu who discovered their position and gave a throaty moan of approval. She rocked her hips a few times before the fingers buried in her became wetter. She wasn't even aware she was doing it when her right leg rose upwards to be held in place by her right hand, giving him better access to both of her places.

 

The brunette behind him suddenly rolled away to yawn and stretch like a cat, having woken up without prompting. She turned her head to offer her morning greeting from her position over her right shoulder only to pause as her mind worked through what she was seeing.

 

Naruto, having been unknowingly aroused during what most would deem a nap, felt his body betray his usual control when his end suddenly arrived. He couldn't even give a warning to the Ice Sekirei as he emptied himself into her rear passage, groaning in annoyance at having the surprise peak catch him unawares.

 

He was only human after all, still discovering what his body could and couldn't do. Having been frozen at the age of twenty didn't help much in that regard.

 

Well, this gave a new meaning to 'up and at 'em'.

 

"Morning ladies," the blond gave up chastising himself for something he had not seen coming in the literal sense. Instead he disentangled himself from Akitsu -who gave a soft whimper at the loss of contact- before springing up out of bed to head for the bath. It was the one traditional convenience that he allowed himself, a proper bath complete with boil-a-lobster water.

 

"Come on then," he ignored his and their nude forms to get his day going. He hadn't planned on getting into this Game that his spies had hinted about, but now that it appeared he didn't have a choice he was going to go all out for his Sekirei.

 

"Right!" Musubi was her usual enthusiastic self, pumping her right fist causing her breasts to jiggle and wiggle much to his entertainment. She didn't even sport a blush, as if bathing with her Ashikabi was a completely normal event.

 

"Ah," Akitsu paused, head tilted to the left in thought. "Okay."

 

Naruto led the pair into his private bathhouse, guiding them over to the stools used for properly cleaning the body. Without asking or being prompted another him puffed into existence to help him wash their hair and backs while they took care of their fronts. This was because he didn't want a romp at the moment, having other things to do.

 

That and he had just cleaned the bathhouse. He wasn't about to make extra work for himself if he could help it.

 

"You'll both need to get some proper training clothing," the original started to outline the hell he was about to put them through. "I don't want to have to go to the mall every other day to replace your outfits from damage. Our day starts at six sharp thanks to the infernal alarm clock in my head. We'll wake, go do training, have the morning bath, eat breakfast, go do more training, eat lunch, go do more training and/or whatever else pops up at the time, eat dinner, have some free time for whatever, do our night bath then off to bed. Repeat until I'm satisfied which won't be for a while yet."

 

"Ah," Akitsu paused as was normal for her, "but what if you get more Sekirei?"

 

"Then, unless they aren't a fighter at all, they shall join in the schedule," he replied as his hands scrubbed up and down her back. "Granted, I'd have to start them off with clones as instructors due to being behind in the training but I should be able to motivate them to improve quickly."

 

Since the pair of young women could see each other, thus the blond and his doppelganger, they understood what he meant by motivate when theirs eyes beheld his arousal.

 

Just like any other reward system, sex could and would be used as a tool to get the best results.

 

"Now," the clone surprised the Sekirei by talking, something that they didn't think was possible, "since I'm kinda springing this on you two, today we'll begin your instruction with the Shinobi way of stretching. Once we get done here, that is."

 

The two females were rinsed, Naruto having left them to their own devices for a moment to power-wash himself. He was squeaky-clean in two point two seconds, strolling into the near-boiling water without a pause.

 

"Hot!" poor Musubi had tried to duplicate the feat, only to quickly retract her right foot from the surface of the water. She looked at the blond in that cute-confused manner of hers, not understanding why it was that he was unaffected by the temperature.

 

"Ah," Akitsu claimed his left arm in the bath, having waltzed right on in. "Ow."

 

"You know," he looked at the reddened Ice user, "if the water's too hot for you, you can just say something. I have a higher pain tolerance than most so this doesn't really bother me."

 

Instead of a verbal answer she shoved his arm between her luscious set of double-d breasts. He quirked his left eyebrow at her before leaning back into the artificial hot-spring. Who was he to deny her desires . . . or the fact that while it was his arm he _was_ getting a free feel.

 

While this interplay was happening, the Fist-Type finally got herself into the water. She was amazed at just how hot her Ashikabi liked his baths, before taking notice of her 'sister' and what she was doing. Not wanting to be left out -or ignored- she was quick to duplicate the position with his right arm in the valley of her triple-d orbs.

 

The forgotten clone was giggling akin to Jiraiya, notepad and pen in hand as he made notes for the original.

 

Half an hour later the three exited the now cooling water, drying off before wandering back to his room where they had taken some of his closet space with their clothes. Naruto was preoccupied dressing in an outfit he hadn't worn since getting out of the seal: his black with orange trim jumpsuit. While he would dress casual for roaming amongst the civilians of the city here he was going to do something he didn't get much chance to and be a Sensei. Between getting dressed and his thoughts he completely missed his bonded leaving out a certain garment.

 

He hadn't said they were going out after all.

 

"Right, grab on," once they were ready he offered his arms to them. "All right, close your eyes and try not to puke on me."

 

Before Musubi could question him, even with her eyes shut, the three were gone in a burst of orange light.

 

Yeah! _Hiraishin_ for the win!

 

Both young women promptly let go of their Ashikabi, running into the brush that wasn't there a moment ago to leave their dinner in tribute to Nature. Naruto looked on bemused at the reaction, something he could say with certainty that he had duplicated when he first learned the technique.

 

"What was that?" Akitsu drawled, having composed herself first actually spoke without her usual delay, hinting to her true state.

 

"The warping of space/time to my whim," he looked smug at her befuddlement. "Really, I localized a wormhole from where we were to where we are. It's an awesome pinnacle of a lost art to be able to go where one wants without such bothersome things like . . . customs, border patrols and the usual government snoops trying to sniff the strange out."

 

"Ugh . . . urlp! . . . where are we?" Musubi stumbled out of the bush, completely missing the explanation already given.

 

"In one of the few places I could find that is only accessible by parachute," the blond gestured around them, bringing their attention to being in the mountains deep in a forest boxed in by eleven thousand foot peaks. "We're in northern Colorado I do believe, just to the west of Rocky Mountain National Park. For all their faults, I'll give these Americans credit. They sure do love their nature preserves."

 

Musubi and Akitsu blinked owlishly at that information, unable to comprehend that they had move some three thousand miles give or take in the blink of an eye.

 

"Don't give me that face," Naruto defended himself. "I needed a place to train where . . . _certain elements_ don't really bother to look. Bothering the Chinese by claiming any real-estate for myself would have been too troublesome so I looked East. We're completely isolated here, the nearest forest service road is ten miles that way," he pointed south, "while the nearest town is two mountains over that way," this time his left index finger indicated West. "While we can't get destructive to the point of deforesting the place we can make use of what we have to get some real training in."

 

"The first order of business," he continued as he moved the pair where he wanted them in the small clearing, side by side, "is proper stretching. It amazes me just how many people get this wrong, actually short-changing themselves because the didn't loosen _all_ of the muscles."

 

The blond took them through the motions as he was taught, one of the few things in his youth he had paid any attention to. It galled him -and his tenant- that it took the ghosts of his parents giving him his much-delayed encouragement to take things seriously.

 

Once he was done with the upper body did he move onto the torso, which was hips to pectorals. He corrected their movements as needed, getting their bodies properly ready for training. That's when things got weird for him.

 

"Legs just outside of shoulder width apart," Naruto instructed from his knees, preparing a demonstration of what this particular set should feel like. "Good, now bend over at the waist until you feel a pull in your hamstrings." Musubi, being closer, got to be the first subject. "Put your hands straight down in line with your shoulders . . . good. You feel the tightness along here?" His hands started traveling up and down her legs, fingers gently poking the stretched taught muscles looking for any that weren't being exercised. "Plant your feet . . . there, that should be it." His poking went to the inside of her thighs, finding everything to be in order . . . and not a little slick.

 

He glanced upwards from his position behind her on his knees, only to see that she was without undergarments. The pants of his tracksuit became uncomfortably tight as he watched her core gently weep in arousal.

 

Akitsu had noticed that her Ashikabi had stopped moving and talking, causing her to stand up before moving over to investigate the problem. Casual as can be, she tossed the short skirt up over the butt in the air, taking in the view for herself.

 

"Ah . . . is it time for a break?"

 

Naruto shook his head rapidly, trying to regain his bearings and rein in his urges. Then again, this was going to be a short day seeing as in how he was just at the cusp of getting started and there was a few other things that needed to be done at his place . . . like shopping for their portable black holes known as their stomachs.

 

Time for a new release of _Icha-Icha_ ; he was going to need the money.

 

"Uh . . .," he realized that he had been asked a question yet had not answered. "Not right now," he lamented having to turn down the chance but there were other things that needed to get done.

 

Being responsible sucked sometimes.

 

"So," the blond coughed a couple times to shake off the awkwardness, "copy this position Akitsu and we'll continue." Compliance came quickly, to which he knee-walked over to her and checked the tension in her legs. "Shift your feet a little more outward then plant them . . ."

 

The rest of their time spent in the clearing went on along this vein, getting the pair up to speed on how he was taught in the exercises. Seeing as he didn't make breakfast yet and wasn't wanting the three of them to get too sweaty he kept the work-out light before calling it good enough for the time being.

 

Another instantaneous bending of space/time later, they were back in his living room. The Sekirei were getting used to the sudden arrival of the clones, neither having batted an eye as four more Narutos appeared before heading out to do whatever was on his mind at the time. Well, this time they were distracted by their stomachs attempting to rebel from the sudden change of scenery.

 

"All right, get freshened up for breakfast," he directed the pair towards the stairs, peeling off once they were headed up to get the food going. Just because he had just sent a clone out shopping didn't mean he couldn't get what he had on hand going.

 

Time management and all that jazz.

 

Leaving a fifth clone in charge of the grub, he stepped out onto his veranda in an attempt to see if the neighbors were up to anything. Being eight in the morning, he doubted it but wouldn't pass up the opportunity to check to be certain.

 

That Uzume -he had heard the name many times in conjunction to the Hanya Mask deployment- ran around the place practically nude gave him many ideas for his Godfather's legacy.

 

He was casual in his observations, never craning his neck to have the best visuals of the mayhem on the other side of the fence. Really, unless there was a naked woman running around or the Hanya was out he didn't much care what was going on in Maison Izumo.

 

"Minato-kun," drifted into his ears, from a slightly whining female voice. Barely turning his head, just enough to see what was going on with his left eye, the blond settled into his causal-spy mode.

 

Ah, it was that kid from yesterday still looking morose.

 

"Kuno-chan," the raven-haired boy sighed in defeat, "I just don't know what to think of this Sekirei Plan that Minaka told us about. I don't like fighting as it is, while he has them gearing up to battle until there's only one left alive . . . with this bond you told me about, how is it fair to your race? What did you ever do to him?"

 

"I . . .," she never got to finish as the feeling of doom crashed on their shoulders. At first they thought it was Miya enforcing the rules, until they glanced to the right at the fence to the place next door.

 

The pair could only see the top half of a fox's head, red-eye glare set to maximum with the massive ears pinned back. What really caught their attention was the nine tails flitting about in aggravation in the background, ready to unleash destruction on a whim.

 

Except for the one in hiding, the Inn emptied out into the backyard to see what was going on.

 

"Holy-!" Uzume squawked, falling over backwards at the sight that greeted her.

 

"Such power," Miya appeared composed as usual, enough so that the others missed the beads of sweat trailing down the sides of her neck.

 

"Shit," Homura -Kagari to those not in the know- had to fight the instinct to attack the apparition with everything he had.

 

All of a sudden the fox disappeared, only for the tiny and frail looking Sekirei to be hoisted up by the scruff of her top by a blond-haired man that had appeared from nowhere.

 

"Explain what you just said," he growled, his eyes just as red as the fox that he replaced.

 

"Gah!" was her response to her top choking her, arms flailing about wildly in an attempt to free herself.

 

"Hey, put her down!" her Ashikabi from the looks of it, that Minato kid, got as far as standing up but didn't physically try to separate the pair.

 

"I'd advise you to listen to the young man," the landlady had drawn her blade, resting in across the blonde's jugular, "and _gently_ put little Kuno down." She was as surprised as the rest of those watching when an exact duplicate of the blond appeared behind her, a knife of some sort held against her own neck as if daring her to go through with the motion of slicing his.

 

"Akitsu, Musubi come here!" the intruder appeared unperturbed to being held at sword point, instead calling in reinforcements from across the fence.

 

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama?" the Ice Sekirei was there in an instant, her power flowing from her generating a layer of frost in the early morning sunlight.

 

"Oh, strong opponents!" the brunette cheered, having leapt over the wooden divider between the properties instead of making her own gate. It was nice to see that his lessons on courtesy were sticking.

 

He had no idea that her actions had sparked the memory of another in a few of the observers, that was just like her spouting about love instead of battle.

 

"He winged Number Zero Seven?" Uzume was in awe, seeing the Scrapped Number in person without the crest on her forehead as word on the street had described.

 

"Uh, Naruto-sama, she's turning blue . . .," Musubi pointed at the now fainted Kuno, limply hanging from his grip.

 

"Bah, useless," he casually tossed her into what he believed was the sole Ashikabi in the Inn, knocking both over in a tangle of arms and legs. The blond was not in the mood to be gentle. "You there, Uzume. Talk, quickly."

 

"Me?" she was understandably surprised to suddenly being singled out.

 

"No, the other _Number Ten Uzume with the power of cloth_ in the world," he snarked in return, revealing a bit of the information he had on the woman.

 

"I shouldn't kill you, why?" Miya did not like being ignored and thus reminded the intruder that she had her blade to his throat.

 

"Yeah, this is in the way," in a move that had Musubi cheering while the others looked dumbfounded, he casually reached up with both hands to grip the blade near the hilt before snapping it clean off. "There, now it's no longer an issue."

 

The response to his actions was looks of disbelief. He had just broken the sword of Miya, the Hanya of the North without batting an eye.

 

"Uh . . . right," Uzume blinked, before words starting spewing out of her mouth in a form of verbal diarrhea that left Naruto more confused than when he started this impromptu interrogation.

 

Damn it all, he had acted on impulse. Ah well, he'll just go with it and see what happens.

 

"Stop. Just . . . stop," the blond folded his arms over his chest, looking very imposing in his black with orange flames battle coat. "Breathe. Now, try that _again_ without talking ten million miles an hour."

 

"Why don't you ask your own Sekirei?" Minato had risen at least, feeling aggravated enough to actually stand up to the man that had appeared from nowhere.

 

"To be blunt," Naruto pointed at the pair that were in prime position for maximum mayhem at his command, "I have one that was told nothing due to her previous condition and the other that had her education sabotaged. You tell me if they have the information that I seek."

 

"Good point," the raven-haired teen wilted under the stare, going back to Kuno without much fuss.

 

"Stop that," the interrogator surprised those watching when he turned his head to speak to his little birds. "No, I am _not_ disappointed in either of you. Both of you were victims of circumstances beyond your control. If I was in any way annoyed by somebody else's fuck up I wouldn't have bothered to take you in and fix their mistakes."

 

"You can . . . hear them?" Miya looked confused, which was a first for anybody that knew her.

 

"To a certain degree, yes," he answered the woman who was still held at knife point. A wave of his hand for show dispelled the clone ending that situation. "That's why I want to know about this madness Hiroto Minaka is trying to pull with the Sekirei. There is nobody left on the face of the planet that could contain me if I got . . . truly angry. I don't want to harm innocents in my rage, which is usually unstoppable."

 

"And just what makes you think you have any power?" Homura challenged, speaking up at last. The answer he got was a pair of massive orange paws shaped like human hands landing on either side of him, doing nothing to the surroundings. Looking up revealed the full face of the monstrous fox, looking like it was about to enjoy a snack while it grinned down at him.

 

"Have I proven my point?" Naruto was playing the same card Miya did with her residents, making them think what they would of the apparition hovering over their heads. With the brisk nodding of even the landlady did the beast disappear as if it had never been there.

 

"What was that?" Uzume had clearly wet herself as her capris jeans showed down both inner thighs.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was his immediate response, before focusing in on her much to her discomfort. She really needed to go clean up and change. "Now will you tell me what I want to know?"

 

"I'll tell you . . . Ashikabi-sama," came a new voice, one that from the reaction of the residents shouldn't have made herself known.

 

Naruto immediately thought of the redheads in his life when his eyes fell on the newcomer, before cataloguing just what she was wearing. It appeared to be a white formal dress that reached the top of her feet, but the diamond cut out of the top exposing a wonderful amount of cleavage and the slits going clean up to her hips disabused that notion. Her glasses reminded him of his few encounters with Karin oddly enough while her body was more of the Tsunade-grade of 'wowza'.

 

"And you are?" he may have already known the answer but wasn't about to give away more than he had to.

 

"Number Zero Two, Matsu," she identified herself promptly, facing the greatest mystery she had ever known for the first time. There was _nothing_ to be found about the blond man, no records, no pictures . . . absolutely nothing. It was like he was a ghost that didn't exist yet here he was in front of her.

 

"You're coming with me," the blond ordered, his left hand index finger pointing at his house. "We'll talk in private." He turned to face Miya who appeared to be supremely unhappy. "Don't worry your tight little ass about anything, I won't hurt her nor do anything she doesn't want."

 

The four were gone before she could formulate a response, taken by surprise to the backhanded compliment no matter how lewd it was. Then that odd feeling in the air arrived, as was becoming standard whenever the property next door became inaccessible to anybody.

 

Inside the rather large house of his, Naruto had parked Matsu on his couch to loom over her demanding without speaking that she talk and quickly too. The clone in the kitchen had lowered the heat on breakfast so that the conversation could take place and the grocery-getters could get back from their food run before dispelling to let his brothers know the house was in secure mode.

 

"The first thing to understand is that Sekirei are not human in the least . . .," Matsu began her explanation, confirming several thoughts that had been bounced between _Jinchuuriki_ and _Bijuu_.

 

The more the redhead talked, the less Naruto liked the situation as a whole. Being the second to have been awakened -the first of the experiments- the Adjusters had really screwed up with her. They had amplified her sex drive to the level of nymphomania, tinkered with her mind until she could use any electronic device regardless of where she was -depending on security that was designed specifically for her- and that in exchange they had taken away her fighting abilities.

 

Matsu went on to explain the other three awakened -a rush job, if there ever was one thanks to the invasion of Kamikura Island where the ship rested. Kazehana, the Third in line, was an alcoholic bombshell that had been rejected by her Ashikabi. Karasuba, the psychotic madwoman that had seen the results of Kazehana's pain, thus forever damaging her. Her Adjuster had also essentially turned her morals off, making the silver-haired lady a killing machine. Mutsu, the only male of the first Five, having had his mind wiped so many times in an effort to control him that he lost almost all emotional connections.

 

From there the Brain-type went into the remaining one hundred three of her brothers and sisters, including what had happened to Number Eight Yume. There was also apparently one other attempt to duplicate Matsu's power in another, that didn't work as well because of the stricter adjustments made.

 

Then came what she knew of the Sekirei Plan, and just what Hiroto Minaka was truly doing.

 

"A _game_?! He's treating a race of beings that have limited numbers as _entertainment_?!" the blond roared, recoiling backwards so as not to inadvertently take a swing at the woman on the couch.

 

"Yes," Matsu was understandably meek in the face of such anger, having shrunk into herself. "The final two -Shiina and Kusano- are in the labs as we speak getting their final adjustments and growth regiments. In roughly two months they will be released into the city to be Winged, heralding the start of Phase Two: the battles."

 

Naruto glanced at the overgrown Arboretum, before face-palming for not putting it together sooner. Then again, he had been lacking in the critical information that he had just learned.

 

"Kusano is already on the loose," he was much calmer, eyes still trained on the massive trees off in the distance. "Intentional or not she's out of those disgusting labs ahead of schedule. If what you've said about Minaka is true -and I don't doubt you in the least- he will more than likely open the door for Shiina to leave thus accelerating the timetable for laughs."

 

"Minato _did_ mention something about a dream involving a nine-year-old blond girl in a white summer dress begging for him to find her," the redhead was lost in thought; missing the extra Narutos that suddenly streamed through the house, arms loaded down with grocery bags.

 

"Dude has a preteen _reacting_ to him?" the blond was understandably creeped out by that. "That is wrong . . . on so many levels I don't even know where to start."

 

"She's kinda like Musubi," Matsu pointed at the brunette that appeared to be lost in the conversation, most likely still thinking of Yume, "except that her body matches her mentality. She'd see him as a brother -for now- and thus wouldn't be into the more adult activities."

 

"Brrr!" he still didn't like the thought, even if he could play it off as a sibling relationship. "We'll deal with this stuff later. Right now I'm going to focus on breakfast while putting everything you just told me in order."

 

Those that had known Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze in his youth would be wondering who the imposter that was attempting to imitate him was due to actually thinking . . . about anything other than Ramen and being Hokage. Having spent the previous two decades learning how society worked -on top of getting over his social awkwardness for being alone for so long- as well as the numerous projects that went into a successful spy-ring had forced him to mature. At his core he was still the same 'make everybody happy' guy, but he also learned some realism in that he wouldn't always win.

 

Hmmm . . . with the information from Matsu, he was well aware that there were going to be bad guys and power-mongers afoot. That meant plenty of fighting, maybe even too much for him to handle al at once.

 

Now, where did he leave that copy of Edo Tensei? Reinforcements and general soundboards had been given priority. That and he couldn't just ignore his past, for not knowing would come back to haunt him.

 

He was gone before she could protest not getting her wings, which tripped some sort of mental breaker reverting her to her childish personality. While she griped to the other two Sekirei in the house, he discreetly left his clones to the task after getting one to pretend to be him as a distraction before hopping the fence again.

 

"You and I need to talk," he directed to the shadows, where Miya was waiting. She had been examining the fence looking for a hole to squeeze through to see just what he was doing with Matsu.

 

"And why should I bother with a ruffian?" her words were like ice from her tone of disdain.

 

"Because I know far more than any other Ashikabi in this twisted game . . . Number Zero One," he baited her, knowing that he had caught her attention. "Your . . . oldest sister was nice enough to tell me virtually everything. What she left out, I was able to piece together by the reactions of others around the gaps."

 

"Look," he turned to face her, arms spread apart to show he was not meaning harm, "I know we got off on the wrong foot with my earlier . . . disruption of your home. I offer apologies for that, having learnt third-hand what the baboon in the spire downtown is up to. You and I . . . we need to plan on how we're going to handle the madness that'll be starting soon since One-oh-seven and One-oh-eight are probably on the loose."

 

Her eyes widened at that, before ushering him inside much to the surprise of the residents enjoying their breakfast. Poor Kuno curled into a ball before rolling under the table, as if that would make the scary guy go away.

 

"You again?" Minato was just as weary, even though he didn't move much beyond leaning over to start trying to coax his Sekirei out from under the table.

 

"I just had a very _enlightening_ conversation with Matsu," the blond ignored the jibe, not in the mood to deal with a wimpy pair, "in which she informed me that you have another little bird reacting to you, a small child yes? Well, she's over there," he pointed at the Arboretum, "and I have the feeling that Mister Big-shot, Sir-Laughs-A-Lot is going to get everybody interested in this Plan to go there to capture her . . . and force her Winging. Just to make it even better, there is little doubt in my mind that One-oh-seven Shiina will be given a pass into the city at the same time, thus the last two Sekirei in the labs being on the loose."

 

"But all one hundred eight need to be Winged before Phase Two can even start," Uzume looked lost, as if she couldn't comprehend the madness her life was about to become.

 

"This is Hiroto Minaka I'm talking about," Naruto was unimpressed. "Number Eight is gone. One didn't go into their brainwashing program. Three is a wild card. Four even the demons of hell wouldn't touch. Six nobody . . .," he stopped when he noticed all eyes shift over to Homura at that. "Never mind, Six is right here but Unwinged. Nine has a complex the size of her tits, driving everybody away. The point is ole Insanity-is-underrated won't care and _will_ start the next phase with or without them being in the 'game'. He says one thing but won't stick to it, like the lowest kind of scum that he is."

 

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" Minato looked even more morose than usual, causing the blond to move around the table to whack him in the back of the head driving him face-first into the remains of his breakfast.

 

"First, you find your spine," he growled. "Second, go get Kusano _now_ not when Minaka brings the heat down on that poor girl. Third, figure it out yourself. Nobody can help you if you don't know what it is you want to do."

 

"Can . . . can I talk to you for a minute?" Uzume surprised the blond, who nodded before making a vague 'lead the way' gesture. Once they were in the kitchen did she continue. "My Ashikabi . . . she's, in a tight spot. Her health has never been good, and the only hospital I could take her to is run by the Ashikabi of the East, Higa Izumi."

 

"Let me guess," he held up his left hand to stop her talking, "this guy is actually crafty enough to . . . _employ_ Ashikabi and their Sekirei so that if anything goes wrong he looks clean as a whistle while they take the fall." Her nod was all he needed. "Take me to her in an hour, I have several things to do at home."

 

"Miya," he caught the landlady's attention as he headed for the back door, "something has come up that requires my attention. I'll be back . . . oh, around dinner time or so to pick up from here. If that works for you, that is."

 

"Well, at least you're trying to show some manners," her steely-eyed gaze didn't phase him in the least. "Very well, since you _asked nicely_ I'll be expecting you then."

 

He was gone in the blink of an eye after gaining approval, leaving the rest baffled by his speed.

 

"Matsu," Naruto barked as soon as he entered his dining room, breakfast just being served. "Get me everything you can on Higa Izumi, CEO of Izumi Pharmaceuticals once you've eaten. Afterwards go next door with Musubi and Akitsu to grab your gear, you're moving in here as I have much better security. I'm going to be stepping out in just under an hour and the house is going to be on lock-down until I get back. In or out, I don't want any of you trying to leap the fence once I enable the barrier as that is one long walk off of this short land."

 

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama!" the three chirped, imitating vacuum cleaners inhaling their food. Not that the blond was any better, entire platters suddenly clean around him as the grub simply vanished.

 

Once he was done, he left a clone behind to entertain his bonded -and unbonded for the time being- to head into his room to get dressed in his war gear. While he had it with him in the seal, he had hoped to never need it in this day and age.

 

This was an instance where he would be content to be right, but was glad nonetheless that he had it. Being who he was, flying by the seat of his pants was his modus operandi. Nothing screamed workout quite like an impromptu rescue mission.

 

Pulling a certain scroll off of the honey-comb holder, he unrolled it on his bed before applying chakra to the seals. With a wisp of smoke the final gift from his past saw the light of day for the first time.

 

It wasn't anything spectacular, at least the bottom layers. In fact, it really wouldn't have looked out of place in his era as it was a Jounin Uniform. Complete with the flack-jacket that at least added some more pockets to the ensemble. It was the battle-coat, a short-sleeve trench coat that was white with orange flames along the hem that was the eye-catcher.

 

 _Rokudaime Hokage_ was alongside _Nidaime Kiiroi Senko_ in kanji on the back, above an Uzumaki Clan Symbol and below a fairly good miniaturization of Kurama across the shoulders, staring back at whomever dared laid eyes on it.

 

Every single one of the females in the past had pitched in to get this made for him, just before being put in the seal. It was proof that they had intended to stall for time before turning him loose on the world to end the war.

 

The final piece was his headband, a custom-made one that sported the kanji _Shinobi_ and _Sage_. It went across his forehead, lifting his bangs out of his eyes while causing the two longer strands to frame his jaw better.

 

Well, it may be a different time but the concept was the same. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was ready for war.

 

He was unsurprised to find the house empty, twenty minutes before he was to leave. No doubt the three women were at Maison Izumo grabbing Matsu's belongings while at the same time fending off the mother-hen Miya. He headed outside before hopping over the fence, casual as can be with the amount of weapons on his person.

 

All activity came to a sudden stop when the residents beheld his attire. More to the point, eyes went straight to the pouches strapped to his thighs, the Kunai handles barely visible under his shifting coat.

 

"We're done~!" Musubi was all cheer, the seriousness of the situation going clean over her head.

 

"Very good," he wasn't about to waste time explaining things to her right that second. He had his serious face on for the upcoming rescue mission. "Go back to the house and remember, none may enter or leave once the security is enabled. Uzume, shall we go ruin someone's day?"

 

"Right!" the brunette with the left-side pony tail tried to get into the vibe he was giving off, but failed miserably before having to bring something to his attention. "Minato and Kuno went to get Kusano."

 

"Good for him," the blond meant it too, for it showed that his little speech had gotten through to the boy. "This actually works because I have a feeling Minaka was going to send out a mass message tonight about the poor kid. We should get a move on for this oughta provide us with a distraction."

 

Uzume, the Tenth Sekirei to be processed, was surprised by the blond that had suddenly dropped into her life -quite literally after he hopped the fence between her residence and his. He held a power like Miya, but unlike the proprietor of Maison Izumo he had no qualms about using it.

 

While she was thankful that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze apparently had a good heart, willing to help others she was also aware that he had a hidden agenda. He had agreed too easily to helping her Ashikabi; helping someone he had just met help another he hadn't even known existed.

 

"Oh stop that," the man in question didn't even pause in their roof-hopping. "I'm doing this because I can tell that she means the world to you; that it's the right thing to do. You're right in that I don't know you or her as actual people. In fact, I don't even know her name. You on the other hand I have at least the basics of, including that while you were a victim of the usual brainwashing of MBI you find this whole Plan to be a mockery of your race."

 

The brunette, now garbed in white cloths that did nothing to hide her figure, nearly missed the jump to the next roof in surprise of his knowledge. She hadn't revealed that to the few people she knew after all.

 

"I can also take a look at her," he kept right on talking without pause, "to see if what I think the issue is . . . well, actually is and not something completely off-the-wall. I make no promises though, as everything medical that I know I self-taught."

 

The brunette frowned, her cloths whipping about in a demonstration of her irritation. Unfortunately they were at their destination and as such couldn't turn back now.

 

Hopping down from the roof of the building across the way from this hospital, Naruto casually walked into the lobby as if he wasn't heavily armed and owned the place. The human security paid him no mind, not being able to see the rather vast array of weaponry on his person. As was becoming the norm thanks to the Sekirei on the loose and Hiroto Minaka being in charge the blond was thought of as a Cosplayer instead of safety threat. Bah, all too easy right now.

 

He noticed that somehow Uzume had changed into her usual attire without his notice, her dusty-blue capris jean-shorts tight on her legs, hips and ass. The purple-sleeved, pink-torso with a gold star shirt stretched across her breasts revealing that she was without any support. That could bear some looking into, that changing on the fly so fast nobody notices. It could come in handy in the future.

 

"After you," he gestured to the bank of elevators, not having any idea where to go from here. The blond had bowed at the waist, gesturing with a flourish as if he were merely a servant to her whims.

 

Up to the Long-Term Intensive Care on the Eighth floor they went, garnering almost no attention from the other people using the same car. The brunette had donned her meek, fake-smile mask which wasn't that hard to do while somehow he had blended into the background.

 

How one did that in an elevator that had polished surfaces was a mystery.

 

A short trip down the hall led the pair to the unfortunate bedridden teen.

 

"Ah, oh dear," Naruto had briefly paused, taking in the form of the currently sleeping girl. She appeared to be a waif from her illness and pale from lack of sunlight. Her dark hair, a color that was off because of her body fighting the sickness, flowed around her head revealing the cleanliness from the sponge baths.

 

"Chiho-chan," Uzume breathed in sorrow, taking in the sight of her Ashikabi laying there motionless before turning to the blond. "Her medical bills are starting to stack up. I've been approached by Kakizaki, Higa's secretary and all around grunt about 'working for them in lieu of cash' for her to stay here."

 

"All right, let me see what I can do here," Naruto nodded, arms crossed from the brief explanation. He had not liked what he had heard in the least. "Don't freak out on me as I work, okay? This is a delicate procedure I'm about to do."

 

Once she had nodded, he uncrossed his arms before blurring though hand-seals. Once his hands were glowing green in the Diagnostic Jutsu -which took him roughly a millennia to master- he moved in close to the sleeping girl before running them over her. He started from her head and worked his way down, wanting a complete picture of what was ailing her.

 

When he frowned deeply he had Uzume's complete attention. Yet she didn't speak as requested, so that whatever it was he was doing didn't hurt the poor teen.

 

"Sly sons of bitches," the blond growled, head shaking side-to-side in annoyance. "Originally she had pneumonia, which they healed no problem. I'm betting once they discovered you, _certain people_ had her medications changed. One is clearly a poison while the other is the antidote, the two causing the endless fatigue while her body is trying to fight both drugs out of her bloodstream. Well, this I can cure at home. Let's get her out of here."

 

"Unfortunately I can't allow that," a new voice came from the now open doorway, bringing the pair's attention to the newcomer. Standing there in a dark business suit, right hand raised to push his glasses back up his nose in a manner that reminded Naruto of a certain someone, was Kakizaki. Behind him were a pair of rather obvious Sekirei, two of Higa's enforcers.

 

Numbers Sixteen and Eighteen, Toyotama and Ichiya.

 

"Bah," Naruto scoffed, looking unimpressed by the two women flanking the black-haired man. He sent a mental kudos to his spy-network for getting him the identities of the Winged Sekirei while at the same time stared the three down. "Your little intimidation tactics aren't going to work on me, so . . . we'll just be on our way now."

 

His taunt drew them into the room like he wanted, the door silently shutting behind them. The pair of women moved forward of Kakizaki, like bodyguards ready for a fight.

 

 

Faster than even the Speed-Type Sekirei were rumored to go, all three were unconscious on the floor leaving Uzume blinking in surprise.

 

By her third blink, the bodies were stashed inside a prisoner scroll.

 

At her fifth, Chiho disappeared into her own transport.

 

TBC

 

Wow, okay. Just motoring along here, even though it's a kind of mish-mash that I try to avoid. This finding balance between detail and moving the plot along is _not_ as easy as it seems.

 

So, once again, two thumbs way up for the readers/reviewers that make writing worth it!

 

Ja!

 

\---


End file.
